Oh, Won't You Be My Neighbor?
by The Hatta
Summary: Naruto is a normal teenage boy; he doesn’t like going to school or doing his homework, he has tons of friends, and has a crush on someone… everything stays the same, at least, until he gets his new next door neighbor. Shonen Ai and Yoai l8r SASU/NARU
1. Chapter 1

**The Hatta…**

**I have been writing a lot, but I haven't had the time to post all my work, so I haven't updated anything in forever which makes me feel bad… SO I'M SORRY T-T**

**Summary: Naruto is a normal teenage boy; he doesn't like going to school or doing his homework, he has tons of friends, and has a crush on someone… everything stays the same, at least, until he gets his new next door neighbor. (This takes place in a Japanese-ish city/ Suburban place… just read it) **

**Warnings: THIS IS SHONEN AI YAOI ((if u don't like it go away)) Please don't leave nasty comments about boyXboy love 'cause I warned you and if you don't pay attention to warnings than I can't help you poor person. And a lot of swearing… fuck, shit, damn, etc.**

**SASU/NARU ((Sasuke is taller so he is seme or the dominant male… I always thought Naruto looked more feminine any way))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters… just this specific plot**

**Oh, Won't You be… My Neighbor?**

Naruto ran out of the school doors and screamed, "IT'S SUMMER!" all the kids ran out behind him. His smiled almost spread from one ear to the other, and his cat-like whiskers curved along his cheeks. Naruto ran as fast as could from corner to corner and finally got to a giant park that extended over three blocks. He sat at the picnic table in the park where _they_ met and almost instantly he was surrounded by a group of guys, and girls gathered not to far away,

"Yo Naruto!" A brunette said, he wore a ponytail and his brown hair seemed to jut out in every direction, 

"Shikamaru, ain't it great? No school!" A chubby boy put his hand on the brunette's shoulder and smiled,

"Hey? Ain't we supposed to be doin' something fun!" A short brown spiky haired boy yelled,

"Cram it Kiba, I'm trying to think!" Naruto roared over the yelling and chattering of the crowd around him, he grumbled something and looked over to the group of giggling girls at the other table, his eyes zeroed in on one girl in particular, she had bright bubble gum pink hair that hung by her shoulders, and her usual teal eyes were shut as she laughed cutely with the girls,

Kiba stared at his best friend curiously, "Naruto, whatcha looking at?" he asked honestly,

Shikamaru spoke, "Can't you tell? He's lookin' at Sakura, you can tell by that look in his eyes." 

Naruto's eyes snapped back into his skull "Huh… what?" was all he said,

"You were staring at _her_ again weren't you?" A slick black haired guy said, he had bulging yes and definitely was NOT attractive,

"Shaddup Lee! I wasn't lookin' at anybody!" Naruto shouted,

Everyone sniggered, "We all no you like Sakura… just admit it." Shikamaru yawned,

"Why should I admit to somethin' that isn't true!" the blond argued,

"Whatever, why don't we just go to my place and play video games. I've got Guitar Hero III." Kiba tried to get off subject,

"I'd love to kick your sorry asses, but the dictator wants me home in like five minutes so I gotta run." Naruto sighed; he bolted right after his friends gave him their good byes,

"Bye lil' Naruto!" Shikamaru smirked,

"JUST BECAUSE I'M SHORT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME THAT!" He yelled over his shoulder, he disappeared once he turned the corner,

ooo Naruto's House ooo

Naruto slowly turned the gold knob of the dark wood door and pushed it in slowly, creeping in before a sharp voice caused the blonde's body to freeze,

"Stop right there." A silver haired male sat on the chair, "I want to talk to you." His voice changed to that 'I've got serious and/or shitty news… your pick' tone,

"Yes Kakashi, I mean Dad." Naruto had the habit of calling his dad by his name because his teacher was in fact his father… well Kakashi adopted him but he was still his father,

"Come, sit, sit." Kakashi ordered him around like a dog,

Naruto sat on the floor, "Yes?"

"Do you remember the people who used to live next door?" Kakashi asked, receiving and obvious nod, "Well, it's been a year and they haven't got a single offer."

"And this has to do with me how?" Naruto asked obnoxiously,

"My friend Iruka and his son are going to move in, I wanted to tell you this so you will be nice… you remember why the neighbors moved don't you?" Kakashi glared,

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No throwing eggs, prank calling, ringing their door bell, and other various thing to that home, it's not my fault they couldn't take a joke." Naruto said innocently,

"You're lucky they didn't press charges." Kakashi grumbled, "They are going to move all their stuff into the house in one day, so be prepared to work tomorrow."

"WHAT! But I had plans with guys tomorrow!" Naruto whined,

"Well cancel, 'cause you aren't going anywhere until I say so." Kakashi said sternly,

"AAWWW MAN!" Naruto stomped upstairs to his room,

ooo Tomorrow ooo

SLAM SLAM SLAM, "NARUTO IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Kakashi yelled through Naruto's door,

"Uuhhnnn… I duh wanna go ta school…" Naruto grumbled,

"NARUTO GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED NOW!" Kakashi yelled through a cascade of slamming,

Naruto's body jumped and instead of landing in his original position, half his body slid off the bed and his shoulders hit the ground. His arms bent funny behind his back, "Owwww, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he moaned loud enough so his voice pushed through the door,

"Good, now get up!" Kakashi chuckled, his footsteps faded as he got further down the hall,

Naruto looked at his clock, "IT'S FUCKING 6AM!" he yelled, instantly covering his mouth for his previous swear. Like a drone, he got up, got dressed, brushed his teeth and forever spiky hair, and put on his signature goggles… he ALWAYS wore his goggle no matter what. He pushed through his poster covered door and stomped his bare feet to the kitchen,

"G'morning, sunshine." Kakashi said sarcastically,

"Any reason why I have to be up at 6am?" Naruto growled,

"Yes, the new neighbors are going to be here at 6:30. Now eat your breakfast." Kakashi set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Naruto; he sat with his plate and smiled,

"Thanks Dad." Naruto gave a half hearted smile and ate his breakfast slowly, "I have a question." He said about half way through his meal,

"Yeah?" Kakashi replied, taking a sip of his coffee,

"Why is your friend moving here?" Naruto asked,

Kakashi froze and gave Naruto a questioning look, "He wanted to move to Japan and the housing in America is getting too expensive… he also said it would be nice to see some of his old friends he left here."

"This guy is an American, so his son is a pig?" Naruto joked,

"No, his son is also adopted… and they are both native to the Japanese language." Kakashi said sophisticatedly,

"OK I was just wondering… what is his son's name? All you say is 'Iruka's son.'" Naruto snickered,

"I don't know his son's name." Kakashi instantly downed his coffee and left the table, "But we're about to find out." He said, looking out the window,

Naruto dropped his fork, "They're early." He simply stated and scraped the remainder of his plate into the garbage and set the dishes into the sink,

"C'mon, let's meet the neighbors." Kakashi gave Naruto a killer smile,

"Great." Naruto grumbled under his breath, he followed behind his father,

ooo Iruka ooo

Iruka smiled, "Sasuke, aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled." The raven haired teen next to him snarled,

"C'mon, at least we don't have to speak a completely different language anymore… and maybe you'll find some new friends here." Iruka tried to stay optimistic, 

"Sure…" He had a deep almost dull voice, his eyes were the same color as his hair and he looked like he never saw sunlight a day of his life.

Iruka pulled into the driveway of his new home and a large truck pulled up into there front yard, Iruka saw Kakashi through the window and honked his horn like crazy, receiving a smile in return,

"C'mon, let's meet the neighbors." Iruka gave Sasuke a killer smile,

They climbed out of the car, Kakashi and Naruto were only a few feet away,

"Hey Iruka! How long's it been? Five years?" Kakashi smiled and gave his friend a quick hug,

"Four years, eight months, and twenty three days, but who's counting?" Iruka chuckled, Kakashi gave him a puzzled look, "Jeez Kashi, I was just kidding!"

"I was worried for a minute there." Kakashi chuckled,

Sasuke glared at the boy in front of him, _'Great, another one of those obnoxious punks who think they're better than everyone else… just my fucking luck.' _

Naruto looked at the boy with his innocent blue eyes, _'Great an emotional gothy teen who thinks everyone in the world is out to get him.' _he grinned, "H-hi! My name's Naruto Uzamaki. What's yours?" he held out his hand and saw that the raven was about a head taller than him,

Sasuke gave Naruto a strange look and put his hand in the blonde's, "The name is Sasuke Uchiha." His dark voice was pretty loud,

'_How'd he get his hair to do that!'_ He thought, unintentionally staring,

"Did anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" Sasuke scoffed, this was going to be a long day, he walked off to his parent, "So are we going to start?"

"Actually, your job today is to learn you way around here. Naruto is going to show you." Iruka smiled,

Both teens shouted, "WHAAAAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" they looked at each other and then the two adults, "DAD!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Looks like you two will get along fine, the movers are going to help us and most of this stuff is too heavy for you guys anyway, so go have fun!"

'_Lovely, the second this guy gets out of range of an adult I'll probably get showered with insults…this is definitely NOT good.' _Sasuke thought, "Let's go then,"

'_Great I get to take a walk with Mr. Sunshine.'_ Naruto thought, "Follow me." They both walked down the sidewalk, not knowing exactly what to do.

ooo At the Park ooo

They had been walking for at least an hour and Naruto would mutter the places to remember, but other than that they were completely silent,

"This is the park." Naruto said softly, "Other than the school there isn't much more to show you…"

"Kay." Sasuke gave a small reply,

Naruto's eyes glittered and he saw his friends sitting on their bench,

"Yo Naruto, get your ass over here!" Shikamaru shouted, following by a chorus of 'Get over here' and 'C'mon'

"C'mon, you can meet some of my friends!" Naruto laughed,

"_Joy_." Sasuke muttered,

Naruto latched onto Sasuke's arm and dragged him by the group of boys, "Hey guys!" Naruto smiled, still grabbing Sasuke's arm,

Sasuke pulled his arm away and scowled, "Hey, who's this guy? I've never seen him before." The chubby boy, Chouji examined the raven haired boy,

"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha." His dark voice made the crowd silent

"He's my new neighbor." Naruto informed the group,

"Sound's like someone's 'creeping with the _guy_ next door'!" Shikamaru mocked,

"Shut it!" Naruto blushed, "Fuck you… if you're gonna crack gay jokes I'm leaving." he turned and walked away,

"Fine, be that way… see if I care." Shikamaru said lazily,

"Man, Shika you don't have to be so rude to him just because he introduces someone." Lee sighed,

Sasuke left a few seconds after Naruto did and the group sniggered about Naruto's newly acquired 'neighbor.'

They walked in silence until they were a few blocks from home; Sasuke broke the heavy silence,

"Why didn't you just ditch me or something when you saw your friends it would have been a lot easier on you and I would have just gone back." Sasuke said,

"Well, I thought it would be cool if I introduced you to some of my friends and I don't think my old man would be too happy if I ditched someone who didn't know their way home." Naruto replied,

"I knew my way back!" Sasuke lied,

"Yeah, sure ya did." Naruto smirked to himself,

"Quit treating me like I'm two, I knew my way home and I didn't need you're help." Sasuke boasted,

Naruto had to look up slightly to look the raven in the eyes, "Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me you knew the way home."

Sasuke glared at the boy and without even blinking he said, "I. Knew. The. Way. Home. Jerk off, believe me now?"

Naruto smiled, "Fine, Ice Princess, you knew your way home!"

"Don't call me Ice Princess!" Sasuke shouted,

"Don't call me Jerk off!" Naruto shouted back,

"Well you are a jerk off!" Sasuke argued,

"Well, you are an ice princess!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, 

"Knock it off you two!" Kakashi interrupted, "Iruka has dinner for us, let's be good little boys and enjoy the food he is giving us." He turned on his heel and the two boys followed behind him into the house next to Naruto's,

ooo Middle of the Night ooo

Darkness, Naruto floated in the over abundance of black as he slept, time moving by like a rocket. A crackling noise was heard, becoming louder and louder as if someone had been walking to his room with a campfire in his or her hands. _Fire_. Naruto's eyes shot open and he pretty much did a back flip off his bed, running to his window. The scene before him could terrify the bravest man on earth, the whole house next to his was a deep scarlet and it looked like a piece of hell opened up and started to consume the innocent home. Then, a loud crash echoed throughout the neighborhood as the top floor collapsed.

Like a bullet, Naruto flew out his front door in orange boxers and a navy blue T-shirt checking if the people inside managed to get out. Iruka stood by the moving truck with his eyes wide and he had a few cuts; one across his forehead, a couple torn into his clothes, and blood dripped from cuts along his arms. Only a few others were outside and firefighters only contained the fire, Naruto ran to the chief

"What's going on? Why aren't you puttin' out the fire!" Naruto yelled,

"I'm sorry, we got here too late, the only thing we can do now is wait for the fire to die down and then start putting the whole thing out." The chief gave him a smile,

Naruto's head turned, left and right it tossed, he couldn't find _him_! "Excuse me," Naruto said, despite his worry, "was anyone left in the house?"

"Heavens no! A boy did go to the hospital though." The chief replied, his face saddened,

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered to himself, he bolted into the house and threw on a pair of pants and tennis shoes, somehow remembering his goggles and hung them on his neck, quickly returning outside and jogging down the street, _'The hospital is only a ten minute walk from here, so if I run I can get there in five'_ He thought as he calculated more and more numbers, he panted as he ran through the emergency room doors and slammed his hands on the counter,

"What's you emergency sir?" The secretary said in a nasally tone,

"I have a friend who just came in; he was in a fire…" Naruto panted,

"Oh, I know who you're talking about…" her fingers danced over the keys, "Go to the third floor and he's in room 216C." 

"Thank you," Naruto sighed; he turned the corner and bolted once out of sight. In the elevator, he jammed his thumb on the 3 button and the doors closed, the red numbers changed as he felt the lift under him and the long jerk. He didn't even let the door finish opening and he ran down the long corridor,

"213… 214… 215… 216! And, 261A… B… C!" Naruto set his hand on the cold metal handle, his body froze, _'What if he's burned so bad I can't recognize him? Never mind that! I just need to know if he's OK!'_ his hand turned and he pushed the door in,

"Na-naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, a bandage laced his upper arm and the blanket was pulled off enough where a pale thigh was wrapped tightly in a bandage, 

"No, 'what the hell are you doing here jerk off?' I'm surprised." Naruto said sarcastically, sighing in relief _'Good, it's only a few cuts and bruises.'_

"I-I was just surprised you came… it's like 3:30am." Sasuke replied so it sounded like an insult,

"Well the fireman said you were at the hospital, I couldn't just go back to bed!" Naruto said defensively,

"You could have stayed with Iruka." Sasuke said in a small voice,

"I don't wanna watch a house burn down… by the way, are you alright?" Naruto asked with a concerned look in his eyes,

"One of the support beams got me in the leg and I grazed my arm on broken glass 'cause I had to crawl out a window." Sasuke almost bragged, showing off his arm,

"Lemme see your leg," Naruto advanced to the hospital bed and Sasuke pulled the blanket off the rest of his well built leg, "man, that's pretty bad!" Naruto glanced up the side of Sasuke's body, the clothes they gave him were a very plastic material and wrapped around the taller one so that his whole right side was bare,

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked the staring blond,

"Huh? Oh, no… I was just thinking." Naruto yawned, trying to hide his blush,

"You should go home, it's really late and I'm fine." Sasuke waved Naruto off,

"No way! I ran here and now I'm staying until morning, I'm too tired to go anywhere anyway." Naruto pulled up a chair next to the bed,

"As you wish." Sasuke said and leaned back, letting his head rest on the fluffy pillows, "I get out of here tomorrow so you don't have to be here long." His eyes got heavier, and his lids fell faster as sleep consumed his body,

"Whatever, I rea…" Naruto saw the Uchiha sound asleep, Naruto took a look at the taller boy and pulled the covers back over him until sleep crept over him too,

ooo Morning ooo 

"Hey, Naruto, wake up!" A low voiced whisper was heard and darkness was in Naruto's sight, he felt his shoulder being heavily shaken and his eyes glided open and his body jerked so his back hit the support behind him,

Naruto rubbed his eyes like a child and groaned, "Ugh, where am I?"

"At the hospital, dobe." The mysterious voice was revealed as Sasuke,

"Why did you wake me up? I was having such I nice dream." Naruto scowled,

"Well I woke up with a head in my lap, so SORRY if I wanted you off." Sasuke argued,

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" The silver haired teacher growled, just coming in from where ever he was,

"How's Iruka?" Sasuke asked,

"He'll be fine, just a couple cuts. You gave us quite a scare last night; your leg was pretty bad." Kakashi smiled,

"I'm fine… I don't know how many times I have to say that." Sasuke sighed,

"As you know, the whole house and everything in it was destroyed, luckily, the only things that we moved in were the bigger stuff like the sofa, chairs, tables, and so on. You bed, clothes, and stuff along with Iruka's were all out in the truck so not much was burned in the fire." Kakashi continued, "As you know, for now you are homeless, so I was thinking you and Iruka could stay with me and Naruto. We don't use the second floor and it'll be like living in a duplex, your bedroom will be next to Naruto's and Iruka's will be upstairs and the remainder of the rooms will be whatever you and Iruka decide. Are you OK with all this? I know it's really sudden, but it's such short notice and there really isn't much we can do. The government is willing to rebuild the house but it'll take a good year because of all the work that has to be done…"

"That's OK I guess…" Sasuke said startled, 

Naruto's mouth dropped, if it could, it would have hit the floor, "WHHHAAAAATTT!"

"Oh won't you be… my neighbor?" Sasuke smirked,

SHIT

**AWFUL ending for my first chapter T-T but yeah… I like the story - I hope you did to!**

rEvIeW pLeAsEs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Summary: Naruto is a normal teenage boy; he doesn't like going to school or doing his homework, he has tons of friends, and has a crush on someone… everything stays the same, at least, until he gets his new next door neighbor.**

**Warnings: ((as I said b4)) THIS IS SHONEN AI YAOI ((if u don't like it go away)) Please don't leave nasty comments about boyXboy love 'cause I warned you and if you don't pay attention to warnings than I can't help you poor person. And a lot of swearing… fuck, shit, damn, etc.**

**Thank you to those who read the last chapter, **

**Oh, Won't You Be… My Neighbor?**

_Recap _

"_As you know, the whole house and everything in it was destroyed, luckily, the only things that we moved in were the bigger stuff like the sofa, chairs, tables, and so on. You bed, clothes, and stuff along with Iruka's were all out in the truck so not much was burned in the fire." Kakashi continued, "As you know, for now you are homeless, so I was thinking you and Iruka could stay with me and Naruto. We don't use the second floor and it'll be like living in a duplex, your bedroom will be next to Naruto's and Iruka's will be upstairs and the remainder of the rooms will be whatever you and Iruka decide. I know it's really sudden, but it's such short notice and there really isn't much we can do. The government is willing to rebuild the house but it'll take a good year because of all the work that has to be done…"  
_

"_That's OK I guess…" Sasuke said startled, _

_Naruto's mouth dropped, if it could, it would have dropped to the floor, "WHHHAAAAATTT!"_

"_Oh won't you be… my neighbor?" Sasuke smirked,_

_SHIT_

_End Recap_

"WHAT!" Naruto protested, "This jerk in our house!"

Kakashi gave him a prompt smack on the head and cleared his throat, "Naruto, be polite… this is no time to be protective of what you don't even pay for." He growled, "So I suggest you sit back and shut up."

Naruto groaned, Sasuke rolled his eyes, "YOU were the one who ran to the hospital and to MY room in the middle of the night," Sasuke frowned, "it's not my fault you're being stupid, besides, I'm the one who just lost my house and quite a bit of things that were very valuable to me."

Naruto felt like punching himself in the stomach Sasuke was right, "You're right, I shouldn't be so angry about it. I'm sorry Sasuke, I don't care whether or not you live with us… and you're not a jerk." The last part turned into the generic, roll-your-eyes, 'I'm sorry' as he turned and left the room,

Sasuke called after him, "Naru…" the door slammed, "…to" 

"I'm sorry Sasuke, Naruto has an awful temper, but he acted more like an adult than he has in a while… and that's a lot for him."

"…" Sasuke's face was a bright pink, _'You'd think that dobe would still be complaining right now…'_

"Sasuke, your face is bright red!" Kakashi said with concern and felt his forehead, "You are a little warm, I'm gonna get a cool wash cloth."

"Don't bother, it's not that serious." Sasuke scoffed,

"Whatever you say, but if you get pneumonia it isn't my fault." Kakashi sighed,

ooo In the hospital ooo

Naruto stood on the corner of a hallway, his cheek dusted with a light pink, _'Why did I say all that comforting shit to Sasuke, I don't care about him!'_ he thought_ 'He wouldn't care about me… would he?' _"UGH! I'm so confused!" he shouted to himself,

"Naruto?" a voice squeaked,

"Huh?" Naruto turned, a bubble gum pink haired girl with matching clothes was smirking behind him along with a ghostly type girl almost crouching behind her, "Oh it's just you Sakura." He blushed even harder, and tried to sound as cool as possible,

"Whatcha doing here?" Sakura asked in a flirty type way,

"I-I was visiting my neighbor, his house burned down last night." Naruto replied,

"That's awful!" Sakura cooed, 

"How come you're here?" Naruto asked solemnly,

"Hinata's mom works here and we need to get something that Hinata left with her mom." Sakura smiled,

"And I assume the girl behind you is Hinata?" Naruto smiled kindly, 

The raven-haired girl blushed and shuffled to Sakura's side, "He-hello N-naruto, I-I-I'm Hinata." She stammered,

"Hi Hinata! I've seen you before; you were in my Math, Biology, and Homeroom!" Naruto pointed,

"Y-you actually noticed me, I mean, I usually just 'fade into the background' as some people put it." Hinata smiled,

"Well I noticed you were kinda quiet and kept to yourself… I just never imagined that you hung out with Sakura." Naruto said,

"Hinata, we should REALLY get going, we're gonna be late!" Sakura looked at a silver chained and pink faced watch,

Hinata looked at Naruto with a worried expression,

"Don't let me keep her waiting, if you need to go I understand." Naruto grinned,

"O-ok, bye Naruto!" Hinata gave a weak shout and ran to catch up with the obnoxious girl around the corner,

Naruto sighed, "Talk about brief. Wonderful, alone again." He reseeded back into his mind, _'Should I go and hang with the guys or stay here with the ice princess? I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THIS! My brain and automatic me says, "Go hang with your friends, so what if you get in trouble!" but something else is telling me I should stay_.' "ARRRG! I HATE TODAY!"

"Excuse me sir, but could you be quiet? There are patients sleeping and it would be great if you didn't wake them." The nurse smiled sweetly, 

"I'm sorry! I have a naturally loud voice." Naruto grinned in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head

"That's ok, thank you for listening." She trotted into a room reading over a chart of some sort and disappeared behind a wooden door,

"Grr, I'm gonna go see the Ice Princess… I'm bored and plus it isn't worth getting in trouble for something as stupid as running off with my friends." Naruto scoffed and turned around a corner, 

ooo Sasuke ooo

Sasuke stood, his leg was straight and the bandage was dyed a deep red, he put pressure on his heel and slowly let his weight drop on his right leg, he looked at his empty room and looked back down at the floor. His face tightened as the pain shot up his hip, the full weight was applied to his leg. When he lifted his other leg, everything collapsed under him and he landed on the white tiled floor,

Naruto pushed the door open and saw the Uchiha splayed out on the floor, "SASUKE!" he shouted, running to the injured raven, "Are you alright!" he gripped Sasuke's arm and helped him sit up,

Sasuke shoved Naruto's hand back, "I'll be fine, I can get up on my own."

"Sasuke, you're gonna hurt yourself." Naruto's cerulean eyes shone with innocence, 

Sasuke turned so if he fell he'd at least fall on the bed; his arms pushed him up enough so he was kneeling. All while the Uchiha struggled, Naruto stood beside him, waiting to catch Sasuke in case he fell. Sasuke was in an almost standing position when his leg gave out, as a natural reaction; Naruto tried catching him and preventing him from falling face first. But Sasuke was too heavy and fell on the fox,

"Gahh! DAMMIT!" Naruto yelped as his body bounced back up and the two bodies crashed together,

"Ugh!" Sasuke gasped, the blond happened to be conveniently place where their crotches rubbed together because of the bouncing,

Naruto and Sasuke's faces turned a blood red and the smaller teen let a small sound rumble from his throat, "Uhhhh,"

This sound made Sasuke's stomach flutter, "Suh-sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, but could you, if it is possible, GET THE FUCK OFF MEEE!" Naruto practically screamed,

The older teen positioned himself so he was laying back on the bed, while the younger blond jumped off the bed, "Ummm, that was… awkward."

"Y-ya think?" Naruto stated blandly,

"What exactly was that sound?" Sasuke asked,

Naruto blushed, "I-I-I dunno!" 

"OK, whatever…" Sasuke picked up the black covered book, burying his face in the pages,

"Tell Kakashi I'm leaving, and if I get yelled at he can fuck off." Naruto started to glare a hole in the tiled floor, at least that's what it looked like,

"Fine with me," Sasuke waved the fox away,

"Glad you care." Naruto mumbled,

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke set the book in his lap,

"I said, 'Take care' teme." Naruto smiled, slamming the door behind him. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his legs pushed off the sterile floors as he sprinted out of the hospital,

ooo Park ooo

Shikamaru leaned against the dark wood tree as the other members of the group chatted about the usual shit, "Bored…" the lazy teen sighed,

Naruto crept behind the spiky haired brunette and pushed him so he jerked forward, "Miss me?"

A chorus a guys shouted, "Naruto!"

"S'up!" Naruto grinned, his goggles were placed back on his forehead and he was wearing baggy black jean shorts and a loose orange T-shirt that said 'rebel' across it,

"Dude, where have you been?" Kiba put an arm on his best friend's shoulder,

"At the fuckin hospital!" Naruto complained, "My neighbor's house burned down and Kashi dragged me to see the Ice Princess… and I wanted to see the house burn to nothin' too!"

"Aww, so your boyfriend's in the hospital?" Shikamaru smirked, leaning on the tree again,

"Ya know what Shika? You can shove what ever you have to say up your ass cuz I don't give a shit what you think 'bout me!" Naruto replied,

"So your neighbor's house BURNED down!" Chouji continued the conversation, chomping on a bag of chips,

"Yup, do ya wanna see?" Naruto smirked, a series of 'sure's and 'hell yeah!'s followed, "Well then follow me!" even Shikamaru silently followed,

ooo In Front of Naruto's House ooo

The teens looked at the pile of whitish-gray dust and black debris that was left on the ground,

"This is so awesome; I've never seen a house burn down before!" Kiba shouted,

"You should have seen it when it went up in flames." Naruto bragged,

The other teens were practically worshiping him as he told them an extremely exaggerated version of the truth, when he finished his story he spoke,

"Instead of just standing here, why don't we go into my house and play video games?" Naruto grinned,

"Sounds good to me!" Chouji smiled,

"Sorry guys, my dad says we're going somewhere today so I have to get going." Lee frowned,

"And my mom's gonna kill me if I ain't home in twenty minutes!" Kankuro sighed,

A few others left until only Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto remained,

"C'mon let's go pay video games, we can all play now that pretty much everyone left." Naruto waved them into the house,

The boys walked in and plopped their lazy bodies on the couch in front of the TV and grabbed the controllers, turning the right knobs and pushing buttons so the screen displayed the main menu of whatever was in the player.

"Dude, this is the latest game by konami. I heard it hasn't even hit the shelves yet!" Kiba commented,

"My dad was able to get it a month before it comes out!" Naruto bragged, 

"Naruto, who are these people?" A dark voice echoed from behind the group of game freaks,

"Sasuke! You're already back from the hospital!" Naruto jumped to see the teen in nothing but a towel and soaking wet, "GAAHHH, GET SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON NOW, TEME!"

Sasuke blushed and ran into the closest room, "That fucking dobe!" he grunted to himself, now in the said person's room

"What the hell?" Kiba turned his head from the screen,

"In the hospital, huh?" Shikamaru sneered,

"That teme, he WAS in the hospital. I can't believe that idiot would walk around the house with nothing but a towel!" Naruto shook his head in disbelief,

"Whatever, can I just kick your ass and ace the game already?" Kiba complained,

"Yeah, I'm gettin' bored." Shikamaru yawned,

Naruto was first player so he pushed the necessary buttons to begin the game. The teens watched the television screen flash as buttons clicked and they hooted and hollered as one or the other beat a character. They repeated this short cycle until the sun flashed orange into the front window and rays stretched over the carpet,

Kiba turned his head toward the clock, "SHIT!" he instantly covered his mouth, "Sorry, but it's 7pm! I've gotta be home in five minutes!"

"Dude, I've gotta be gettin' home too… c'mon Kiba let's walk home together." Shikamaru hopped of the couch,

"Alright, that ain't a problem. Tomorrow, same place, same time?" Naruto grinned,

"As always." Shikamaru saluted Naruto, and pushed his way out the wooden door,

"See ya tomorrow Naruto!" Kiba shouted and burst out the door,

"See ya!" Naruto yelled after them, plopping back onto the sofa, "Feh, now I'm bored again…" he stood and turned of the TV and game system, putting away the disc andcontrollers. Naruto splayed himself on the couch until he was comfortable, his eye lids got heavier and heavier as his vision became less and less of a picture. Finally, he fell asleep.

Sasuke walked into the room, this time fully clothed in tight dark denim jeans and a T-shirt with a black jacket over it. He nearly sat on a sleeping Naruto and instantly formed an awkward U shape to avoid waking him; he succeeded and sunk into a love seat. With his success, he smugly opened his black book and his eye darted across the page as he read the book,

"What are you reading?" A proper voice asked from behind,

Sasuke jumped a little, "It's just you Kakashi, you scared me." He puffed,

"Sorry, but what are you reading?" Kakashi pointed at the book,

"I'm reading 17th century gothic poetry." Sasuke replied,

"I never understood why people wrote that depressing stuff," Kakashi yanked the book from Sasuke's hand, "If you want REAL literature, read this." He dropped a book in the teen's lap,

Sasuke spun the book in his lap so it faced him and read the title, "_The Good, the Bad, and the SEXY_!" ((sadly that is a real romance novel --')) Sasuke blushed, shoving the book back into the older man's hand and pull the black book out of the other, "THAT, my friend is nowhere near _real_ literature. Now shall we be quiet so we don't awake your son andI'd like to get back to reading." He whispered, pointing to the cutely positioned fox curled up on the couch,

Kakashi stared at the Uchiha with shock, _'He's to damn slick…and he's gotta brain that goes with it. Better watch out for this kid.'_ He thought and strode out of the living room,

"Finally, some peace." Sasuke sighed,

The raven flipped back to his original page and went back to his reading, he looked from his book and saw Naruto rolling over in his sleep. The blonde's face was misted with sweat and his breath was coming out in heavy puffs, 

ooo Dream ooo

_Naruto was kneeling on the cold pavement, a black mysterious figure had a fist full of blonde hair and a switch blade to his neck and head tilted to avoid the cold metal._

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks, "Please, don't kill me. I don't wanna die!" he sobbed,  


"_Why shouldn't I?" the dark voice chuckled,  
_

"_I don't even know who you are and I haven't done anything to you!" Naruto sobbed, "Please…I'll do anything, just don't kill me."  
_

"_Anything?" the figure mocked,_

"_Anything!" Naruto whined,  
_

"_Interesting, all I wanna see is your dead body with blood pouring onto the pavement, your pretty blue eyes wide and tears staining your cheeks, and last, your lips curved to fit your mouth that previously held a scream." The figure whispered into Naruto's ear, pressing to ice blade harder into his neck so a crimson steam fell down his neck,  
_

"_Ahh! Th-that hurts!" Naruto shouted, worried for his life,  
_

"_Well, Naruto I'm gonna kill you. I'll watch you as you squirm, scream and cry for help, and I'm gonna enjoy every moment as I watch the life being drained from your body until you're a lifeless corpse." He chuckled, "But before I do, you are probably wondering __who__ is going to kill you."_

"…" _Naruto was silent,_

For a moment, the figure let the blade go and walked so he was in front of Naruto, "It's me, Sasuke. Prepare to die!" An insane laugh irrupted from him and he gripped his knife, plunging it toward the whimpering boy under him,  


"_Please no…AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed,_

ooo End of Dream ooo

Sasuke had knelt beside the dreaming boy, finally, the blonde let out a horrible scream and his upper body thrust upward,

Naruto stared at the couch he was laying on and panted, "It was just a dream…"

"What was?" Sasuke asked,

Naruto turned and his dream flashed before him, "AH! D-don't kill me S-sasuke p-please!" Naruto whimpered,

"What are you talking about, I'm not gonna kill you." Sasuke stared, his brow raised, 

Naruto's face turned scarlet, "Sorry, I was having a dream…"

"Sounded more like a nightmare, what was it about?" Sasuke stood, brushing the invisible wrinkles off his clothes,

"Well, I was in a dark alley late at night. I guess I was walking home from somewhere, but then someone threw me to the ground and held this switch blade to my neck. I begged him not to kill me and all he did was describe how I was gonna look when he killed me and how he would enjoy that… which was REALLY scary at that point and said, 'you are probably wondering who is going to kill you.' And it was…" Naruto trailed off at that point,

"Who, who was it!" Sasuke asked,

"… you." Naruto whispered,

"Me! Jesus Christ, Naruto! You know I wouldn't kill you, I just met you two days ago." Sasuke chuckled,

"Whatever, it was just a dream." Naruto said, "It doesn't matter."

"You're right, wanna get something to drink to calm down?" Sasuke smiled,

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto replied,

"Coffee, Soda, Tea, take your pick." Sasuke held out his hand and pulled the blonde to his feet,

"Coffee sounds good, I know a café you'd like… it's cheap but it has awesome coffee. They also have poetry readings, bands, and other stuff." Naruto explained,

"Cool, let's go there." Sasuke slid black cargo boots on and pushed out the front door with Naruto close behind,

"Hey Sasuke, how come you can walk on your leg?" Naruto asked,

"One, it really wasn't that bad and two, they gave me some medicine. I should be able to walk without taking that stuff in three days; at least that's what the nurse said."

"That's a relief; I was worried that you'd be on crutches or somethin'." Naruto sighed,

"I wasn't hurt that bad in the fire." Sasuke stopped, "That sounded creepy."

"What?" Naruto turned,

"I _survived _a fire… that's a strange concept. Whatever." Sasuke shrugged,

They continued into the busier parts of the city where cars zoomed by not noticing the two teens, like they were invisible. A blanket of darkness started to slowly creep behind them as they walked, when _they _came out. They were the urchin's of all human beings, the drunks, hookers, drug dealers, killers, you name it, _they_ were there and ready for what they do best, cause trouble.

"Damn, I didn't know it was getting so late!" Naruto constantly turned his head,

"It's not that late… I lived in the desert back in America and I would stay out 'til two in the morning at the earliest." Sasuke bragged,

"Well you don't wanna stay out later than 8:30 here; all the wrong people come out as it gets later and later." ((Sounds like my hood, I live in a ghetto))

"Let's just go to that café." Sasuke said,

ooo Café ooo

The two teens were surrounded by other teenagers or older that were dressed like Sasuke, a woman placed two black cups in front of them and smiled at Sasuke.

"Here's your coffee," she said sweetly, 

"Thanks miss." Sasuke returned her smile,

"Your welcome, hey, I haven't seen your face around here. Are you new to the whole Goth thing?" She asked,

"Nope, they said I was born with a black outfit and chains. Most people don't believe me but this hairstyle and the color is all natural." Sasuke boasted,

"Wow, so you're just new to town." She giggled,

"Yeah," the raven gave a small chuckle,

"HITOMI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!" A rough voice called from behind them,

"You should go…"

"Sorry, see ya 'round." The girl ran to wherever she needed to go,

"Jeez, Sasuke, have you always been a chick magnet?" Naruto sniggered,

"Shut it, no matter where I go girls seem to be attracted to me." Sasuke sighed, "It tends to get quite annoying because I'm not interested one bit."

"Huh? You mean… you're gay?" Naruto tried not to laugh,

"Hell no! I just mean I don't want to be in love, I've always been a loner and love is way too distracting." Sasuke said absently,

"So," Naruto took a sip of his coffee, "How did you get adopted by such a dweeb?"

"Iruka?" Sasuke looked surprised, "He adopted me when my whole family was killed, this psychopath was a real whack job and killed his own family, but he didn't kill me for some odd reason."

"So this guy was a relative!" Naruto exclaimed,

"My brother, actually..." Sasuke almost whispered,

"Jesus Christ!" Naruto yelled,

"Well, how'd you get such a pervert for a Dad?" Sasuke asked,

"My parents died a few days after I was born, so I was put in the adoption system from the beginning... nobody wanted a screw up kid like me so I went from foster home to foster home, I was one of the most unluckiest cases there was. I was once passed from a killer to just another child abuser, that one liked to use knives as you can see." Naruto traced the whisker marks on his face, "Eventually, one person did adopt me, but was killed right before my eyes. I got put back into foster care and when I was eight years old, and then Kakashi came to my rescue." Naruto smiled, "I really do owe him a lot, I just never told him."

"I guess I'm not the only person who gets to see death…" Sasuke trailed off,

"Yeah, but I got used to it. Now I'm stronger and I have lots of friends and family who care about me." Naruto laughed, 

"That's a comforting thought, I always stuck to books and I don't have friends… not here anyway." Sasuke gave a sad smile,

"Don't say that, I'm your friend aren't I?" Naruto slapped him on the shoulder,

"Y-you r-really consider me a friend?" Sasuke looked into the deep blue eyes,

"Duh, I didn't go to the hospital in the middle of the night for nothing." Naruto smirked,

"Thanks Naruto."

The two teens finished their coffee and set off into the dusk, discovering a new friendship with every step. The fox and the raven finally opened the doors into the threshold of the honest home they both trotted to the hall by each door and looked at each other,

"Night Naruto," Sasuke whispered,

"G'night." Naruto replied, the doors clicking behind each boy,

_FIN_

**Yo to y'all! I NEEDED to end this chapter… it was getting effing lengthy! **

**THANK YOU 4 READING THIS .-. !**

**Pwease review… ill give ya a teddy bear hug and hot fudge brownies that I made **_**all**_** by myself!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Summary: Naruto is a normal teenage boy; he doesn't like going to school or doing his homework, he has tons of friends, and has a crush on someone… everything stays the same, at least, until he gets his new next door neighbor.**

**Warnings: ((as I said b4)) THIS IS SHONEN AI + YAOI ((if u don't like it go away)) Please don't leave nasty comments about boyXboy love 'cause I warned you and if you don't pay attention to warnings than I can't help you poor person. And a lot of swearing… fuck, shit, damn, etc.**

**The story picks up about a month after Naruto and Sasuke go to the coffee shop.**

**Oh, Won't You Be… My Neighbor?**

Naruto plopped down on a wooden chair and looked down at his breakfast,

"Morning Naruto." Sasuke greeted the half asleep boy in front of him,

"Mornun," Naruto grumbled a half-assed greeting,

"We are going to an amusement park today." Iruka smiled and took a short sip of coffee,

"We figured we'd treat you guys since you've been so good." Kakashi looked at Naruto with a glare, "Considering you haven't pulled a single prank since Iruka and Sasuke got here."

"What?" Naruto flashed his innocent look while chomping on his food,

"When are we going?" Sasuke asked,

"Right after breakfast." Iruka replied,

"Sweet! I'm gonna ride every roller coaster 'til I puke!" Naruto grinned,

"Do you have to give such a disgusting picture at breakfast?" Sasuke groaned,

"Yup!" Naruto chuckled, and scarffed down the rest of his breakfast, "I'm gonna get ready." He jumped from his seat and disappeared down the hall,

Sasuke stood and pushed both Naruto and his chairs in, "I guess I'll get ready too." He said softly and all the two men at the table heard was a quick click of the teen's door,

ooo At the amusement park ooo

Sasuke leaned against the post holding up the stand he stood at while he watched Naruto throw darts at an insanely small target, he struggled and was down to his last dart,

"Jeez," Sasuke sighed, "gimme that!" he snatched the small pointed dart and threw it lazily, hitting directly in the center,

"Whoa," Naruto stared at the dartboard in awe,

"OK, pick your prize." The person running the booth said,

"Could I get the green turtle?" Naruto asked,

The clerk reached up and grabbed a giant green turtle, "Here." He said,

"Thanks," Naruto smiled and grabbed his prize,

A little girl was staring at the fox's prize like gold, "Wow! Mommy, can I get a turtle, pleeeeaaaaasse?" the little girl begged,

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't bring enough money to go to the booths." The Mother sighed,

"But mommy, I want a big turtle…" the girl sobbed,

Naruto looked at the little girl, "Here, take mine." He grinned, handing her the turtle,

"Wow! Thanks Mister!!" the girl giggled,

"Thanks," the mother chuckled,

"It's fine, I didn't really want it anyway." Naruto lied; he turned on his heel and ran to Sasuke's side,

"You dobe, you gave away your prize after all that trouble." Sasuke grunted,

"That little girl wanted one and couldn't get one, so I get mine to her. Plus, it would make me look gay if I'm walking around with a prize you won me." Naruto scoffed, ahead of them was a bubbly girl with pink hair was talking to a ghostly type girl, "Sakura?" Naruto whispered, while his face turned a bright pink,

"Who's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, and in reply Naruto pointed to the giggling girl, "Do you like her?"

"Uh-huh." And a dumb nod was all the Uchiha got,

"Why don't ya go over and talk to her?" Sasuke nudged the fox's shoulder,

"No way, she doesn't like me!" Naruto stumbled,

"C'mon, you'll never know until you talk to her." Sasuke almost dragged Naruto so he was right in front of the bubble gum pink haired girl,

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said coolly,

"Hey Naruto, who's your friend?" Sakura said with an insane interest,

"This is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Sakura and Hinata," Naruto was blushing,

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura instantly clung to the raven with his arm wedged between her arm and body, "let's go on some rides together."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who looked like he was going to jump and kill someone, he yanked his arm away, "No thanks, I don't wanna go on any more rides."

"H-hi Naruto, how are you?" Hinata said quietly,

Naruto turned and he calmed down, "I'm OK, how are you doing?" he was able to fake a smile,

"I'm great." Hinata smiled,

Sakura pouted, "Well that's a pity, we could just go to the Tunnel of Love." She instantly perked up, "That's not a big ride."

"Sorry I get lov… I mean sea sick." Sasuke made an excuse,

"Oh, well we could get ice cream!" Sakura giggled and tried taking hold of his arm, but he practically ran over to Naruto,

"Hey Naruto, I'd hate to interrupt, but remember our dads want us to meet them in five minutes?" Sasuke gave an almost obvious, 'can we please get the fuck outta here' look to Naruto,

"Actually we've gotta be there in like three minutes, see ya Hinata, see ya Sakura!" Naruto turned to their general direction and waved, quickly allowing both teens to bolt in a different direction,

"Bye Sasuke," her eyes sparkled as she called after him,

"Wanna ask if we can go home? We've been here since 8am and right now it's like 3:22 so I don't mind if we go." Naruto suggested,

"Are you sure? I actually _really _wanna avoid that girl; she is probably the worst out of all the fangirls I met!" Sasuke complained and saw the sad look in Naruto's eyes, "Look man, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, she was the one glomping you. I get it; she doesn't like me and likes you… I really couldn't care less right now and at the very least you don't like her back. That's enough for me." Naruto gave a sad smile,

"That's true, plus she's frikin' annoying, you are way too good for her! She is way too loud and obnoxious and girly." Sasuke patted Naruto's back,

'_That really doesn't help the fact I'm still crazy about her.' _He thought, "Thanks, that's a really big help."

The two teens met Kakashi and Iruka by the Farris Wheel; they went to the center where people were gathered for various reasons,

"Dad," Naruto shattered the heavy silence,

"Yeah?" Kakashi replied,

"Can we go home; me and Sasuke are getting sick of this place." Naruto scowled,

"You two want to go home already?" Iruka joined the conversation,

Sasuke gave a small nod, "We've been on all the good rides at least twice, if not more."

"Well, I guess if you guys really want to that's fine with me. Do you have any problems with going home Kashi?" Iruka smiled,

"Naw, I want to finish reading _Make-Out Paradise: Volume Three_ anyway." Kakashi gave his innocent look to cover his deviant thoughts,

"OK then c'mon, I'll drive." Iruka jingled a set of keys and they exited the still booming amusement park, full of screaming, laughter and obnoxious conversation.

ooo Next Day ooo

Naruto sat with his friends on the couch, as usual, playing video games.

"I WON!!" Kiba cried, gloating in front of the other three frowning teens,

"That wasn't fair! You were not supposed to use the Kenji techniques as a final blow; the game usually doesn't allow that!" Naruto protested,

"I beg to differ." Shikamaru sighed, "This is Chaos Battle 4, and in this game in particular it allows you to use the Kenji and Hajji techniques throughout any point in battle as long as you have enough energy stored."

((FYI: The game is made up and Kenji/Hajji aren't real Japanese words, at least not that I know of))

Naruto pouted, "Still…"

"Hey," Kakashi strode in with a book in his hand, "Naruto, your friends are going to have to leave soon."

"Awwww, why?" Naruto whined,

"You have to baby sit with Sasuke, Iruka and I are going out for dinner with some very nice ladies and they both have children. So we figured we'd leave them with you." Kakashi smirked,

"Why do I always get stuck with taking care of stupid kids?" Naruto mumbled,

"What was that?" Kakashi put his hand behind his ear,

"Nothing." Naruto said innocently,

"OK now your friends have to go, the kids will be here in ten minutes." Kakashi pointed to the door,

"You heard him, get your asses out of his house!" Naruto joked,

Shikamaru chuckled, "See ya Naruto." He walked to the door,

"Bye," Kiba jumped of the couch,

A black haired boy also jumped with Kiba, "See ya."

"See ya Shika, Sai, Kiba!" Naruto shouted lazily and put the games away,

"Hey, who was the black haired guy?" Sasuke had just walked in,

"That was Sai, he only hangs out with us if he can't hang out with Gaara or Neji." Naruto replied,

"OK, when are the kids going to be here?" Sasuke asked the man, who currently had his face practically pressed to the window,

"They are pulling in the driveway now." Kakashi snapped to a soldier-like position and turned toward the stairs, "Iruka, they're here!!"

"I'm coming," Iruka panted as he rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on his last step,

The door clicked open, "Hello?" A violet haired woman called into the house,

"Hey, c'mon on in." Kakashi replied,

"Hey Kakashi!" A brown haired woman ran and embraced Kakashi,

"Yo," Kakashi chuckled, "Long time no see!"

Iruka kissed the other woman lightly on the cheek, "Hey, how have you been?"

The woman blushed, "Fine, it has been so long since I've seen you."

"Well, Naruto, Sasuke, the lovely woman standing at my right is Arashi ((storm)) and the woman by Iruka is Mori. ((helping, serving))" Kakashi smiled,

"Can we bring in the kids?" Arashi asked Kakashi,

"Of course." Kakashi replied,

"KIDS!!" Mori yelled out the door,

A line of three children marched in,

"These are my kids Udon and Moegi." Arashi said to Sasuke and Naruto, the boy, Udon, had glasses and was sort of pudgy and the girl, Moegi, had bright orange hair that were in two wild pig tails,

"And this is my son Konohamaru." Mori put a hand on the shoulder of a boy with a strange hat on and brown hair jutting out the top,

"Hey, I'm Naruto!" the fox grinned,

"I'm Sasuke," the raven looked expressionless,

"Mommy, that guy scares meee!" Moegi exclaimed, hugging Arashi's waist,

"Oh honey, he isn't going to hurt you." Arashi gave an exasperated look,

"Well I'm not scared of him! I could beat him up with one hand tied behind my back." Konohamaru boasted,

Mori grabbed Konohamaru's ear, "I swear if you cause any trouble I'll take away the TV for a month."

"I think we should get going." Mori said,

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed, "okay, you know the drill, no friends over and don't expect us until tomorrow right after lunch."

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Naruto waved the adults away, "I can handle it!"

"OK, see you guys later!" Iruka said, practically shoving everyone out,

"Bye!" Naruto shouted until the door clicked, finally, he heard the car pull out and drive down the street, "OK kids, lets play a game." Naruto grinned from ear to ear,

"What is it called?" Udon asked,

"Hide and seek." Naruto continued,

"I ALWAYS find the best hiding places!" Konhamaru bragged,

"Alright, you all have to hide and me and Sasuke will go and find you after 30 seconds." Naruto said, "OK we start right NOW!" instantly the three kids ran in a different direction, "One… two… thr…" Naruto plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV,

"What?" was all Sasuke said,

"Oh, I do this all the time; the game should keep them preoccupied until dinner." Naruto crossed his arms behind his head,

"Damn, I didn't know you were so smart." Sasuke smirked and sat next to him,

ooo

The two teens sat there and flipped through channels for two hours,

"Hey, it's already 6 o clock. Should we call the brats out?" Sasuke said,

"Yeah, I GIVE UP YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!" Naruto almost screamed and quickly turned off the TV,

The three children ran into the living room with lightning speed,

"Hah! I _knew_ you wouldn't find me!" Konohamaru stuck out his tongue,

"You didn't find me either!" Moegi said cutely,

"No one bothered to find me either…" Udon said sadly,

"Does anyone want dinner?" Sasuke asked,

A chorus of 'yeah's echoed throughout the living room, "Ramen?" Naruto suggested,

"Ramen it is." Sasuke pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen, _'Good, an easy meal.'_ The Uchiha thought as he put a pot on the stove,

"C'mon, this is so boring! I wanna play video games!" Konohamaru whined,

"I don't have any for you to play." Naruto growled,

"Then can we watch a movie?" Moegi asked,

"I'm hungry…" Udon complained,

'_Help. Me.'_ Naruto thought in desperation,

ooo

After the little demons were fed they all whined more and more about watching a movie,

"C'mon we wanna watch a movie." Udon sobbed,

"Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Moegi was whining but it was put to an abrupt stop by Naruto's hand,

"We'll watch a movie." Naruto growled, the blonde got up and threw a disc into the player,

The title 'Beauty and the Beast' came up with options and the main characters in a colorful collage-like picture,

"YAY! I love this movie!" Moegi cried,

"Me too!" Udon smiled dimly,

"Feh, this is a baby movie… but I'll sit through it anyway." Konohamaru sighed,

Naruto clicked a button and the screen went blank, only to have a small clip before the actual show. Naruto threw the remote on a table and sat closer than necessary, Sasuke looked toward the fox. He wanted to scoot closer... no way! He isn't going to think like that!! They're best friends and it's wrong to like a guy... according to whom? Sasuke did his best to keep his initial attention to the screen, looking as the hideous monster dance with a woman who might as well be a princess. He tried not to chuckle as he finally saw that it was a talking teapot that was singing the song. He couldn't help but look at Naruto's innocent blue eyes, getting lost in thought.

"Umm Sasuke, is there something I can help you with?" Naruto asked, his brow raised,

Sasuke turned his head quickly, "No, I was just spacing."

"Ok, I was just making sure." Naruto said almost reassuring himself, looking to the screen once again,

The movie lasted for what seemed like hours as the two unlikely found themselves falling deeper in love, ((talking about the movie people!)) and occasionally looking back to the jealous 'handsome' man who intended to marry a woman who didn't even give him a second glance. Finally the man stormed the castle the beauty and the beast stayed, attempting to kill the beast. The man was about to succeed when the beauty broke the spell and the man fell to his death, the beast turned into a handsome prince and every talking or living object was turned back into humans and everything was wonderful with the 'Happily Ever After' practically written across the screen. Sasuke felt like he was going to puke from all the 'goody goody' shit, finally the credits started to roll up the screen and Naruto grabbed the remote, sitting right next to Sasuke again.

Sasuke looked back at the children who slept peacefully on the furniture, "Thank God, the brats fell asleep." the raven sighed and looked at the fox

"…" Naruto frowned, his face turning a bright red

"Anything wrong?" Sasuke raised a brow,

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about someone." Naruto mumbled,

"Would it happen to be about Sakura?"

"No…" Naruto looked at the Uchiha who had an 'I know you're lying' expression, "OK, maybe I am."

"You're totally obsessed." Sasuke laughed,

"Am not!" Naruto pouted,

"Are too, all you think about is Sakura. She's really annoying and isn't worth the trouble, trust me." Sasuke patted Naruto's arm,

"Well you didn't have a crush on her for three years; do you know how painful it is to watch someone you really want instantly get their love from someone, but that someone isn't you?" Naruto growled,

"OK, look, I wasn't trying to say anything bad about her, I just was trying to cheer you up." Sasuke said with attitude around every word, "Jeez…"

"Well SORRY if I can't get girls instantly with my looks! Unlike you, I wasn't born the hottest teen in school!" Naruto hissed, trying not to wake the sleeping kids,

"I wasn't born with instant friends!" Sasuke argued,

"Do you know how many friends you could have; do you know how many people would want to be your friend? You're just too fucking self absorbed that you think the whole world is out to get you!!" Naruto gripped toward the neck of Sasuke's t-shirt, his legs firmly planted beside each of the raven's thighs,

Sasuke's eyes widened, he looked at the angry glared he got from Naruto, "That's what you think of me, self absorbed?"

Naruto's hand dropped to his side, "Ye… I mean no, I-I-I just don't know…" he stuttered, seeing the Uchiha's sad expression,

There was a heavy silence, the atmosphere thickened around them and heat seemed to swirl in the air. Naruto now had a pink tint to his cheeks; Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto's. The blonde also moved in closer until their lips made contact, the kiss didn't even last two seconds before they both pulled back quickly and gazed into each other's eyes,

"We…" Naruto paused, he instantly sprang up from the Uchiha's lap and ran into his bedroom, locking the door, "What's going on?!" he whispered to himself, a flush of red rose to his cheeks as he felt Sasuke's heat linger on his lips,

Sasuke's eyes were glazed over as he stared into the black abyss outside the window, thinking about his previous actions. He'd just kissed Naruto…

Fuck

**End of Chapter Dance!**

**Yeah, I had a little mishap… I was putting in the settings for the fiction and everyone thinks it is complete T.T, well it isn't and that's for sure! And I hope people's opinion on the story doesn't change because I screwed up…**

**Eh, I wanna shoot myself cuz im depressed…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Summary: Naruto is a normal teenage boy; he doesn't like going to school or doing his homework, he has tons of friends, and has a crush on someone… everything stays the same, at least, until he gets his new next door neighbor.**

**Warnings: This specific chapter has strict SHONEN AI… no YOAI ((yet, mwaha)) **

**So far so good, I've only had one or two negative comments… even though I suck. But yeah, thank you to all my awesome reviewers. They have cheered me up a lot, my bf just left me for my best friend, my friend is cutting herself, and crap you guys don't need to hear… my life at the moment has been a cheap, awfully written soap opera. No worries, I'm fine and I'm still going to write even if it kills me!**

**Oh, Won't You Be… My Neighbor?**

_...Recap..._

_There was a heavy silence, the atmosphere thickened around them and heat seemed to swirl in the air. Naruto now had a pink tint to his cheeks; Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto's. The blonde also moved in closer until their lips made contact, the kiss didn't even last two seconds before they both pulled back quickly and gazed into each other's eyes,_

"_We…" Naruto paused, he instantly sprang up from the Uchiha's lap and ran into his bedroom, locking the door, "What's going on?!" he whispered to himself, a flush of red rose to his cheeks as he felt Sasuke's heat linger on his lips,_

_Sasuke's eyes were glazed over as he stared into the black abyss outside the window, thinking about his previous actions. He'd just kissed Naruto…_

_Fuck_

_...End Recap..._

Naruto was splayed in on odd position as he turned in his sleep, a high pitched buzz echoed off the walls and the fox instantly sat up. He looked at the ominous blue digital numbers of his alarm clock as he turned it off.

"8 o clock," he whispered to himself, a blush rushed to his cheeks as he remembered the night before. Was it all a dream? I mean, there's no solid proof that he kissed Sasuke. The only person that'd know would be him or Sasuke. Maybe he just had a really wild dream. "Only one way to find out…" the fox rolled off his bed and quietly unlocked his door, he put his ear to the door and heard muffled voices,

"Shit, they're all awake." Naruto cursed, opening his door. He cautiously crept down the hallway and came to a halt when he saw the Uchiha reading a book on the couch, and the children stomping and screming around the upstairs,

"Morning Naruto," Sasuke said over his book,

"Morning, did the brats already have something to eat?" Naruto sat next to Sasuke,

"Yeah, if you want something you have to make it." He said, his eyes not leaving the page,

"That's fine, I'm not hungry." Naruto looked at the pages of the raven's book, they were stained a yellow color and were worn or ripped in one or two places, "Look Sasuke, I know you're mad at me… I'm sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean it and I was really mad…" Naruto started talking too fast for Sasuke to understand,

"I'm not mad at you!" Sasuke shouted over the babbling blonde,

"You aren't?" Naruto repeated,

"No, I'm just really confused… kissing your best friend doesn't happen every day." Sasuke scowled,

"What? That wasn't a dream… SHIT!" Naruto cradled his hand in his hands,

Sasuke couldn't take much more of pounding or the racket; he disappeared down the hall and into his room,

"…" Naruto sighed, he had a different problem to deal with, other than the fact he had kissed his GUY friend, he actually liked it, "No, no, no, no!!" he bellowed,

Naruto reached for the remote, maybe some mind numbing television would help. The screen blinked on,

'_How could you?! He's a boy, and you're a boy, it's not right!!' _A woman screeched, and instantly he turned the channel,

'_The members of the same sex do not belong together; they will be judged in eyes of the Lord and deemed unfit to enter to the Kingdom of Heaven.' _ A priest called over a crowd; Naruto turned the TV off and threw the remote so it crashed into a wall,

"This is not good…" the blonde grunted,

ooo

Three kids were surrounding poor Naruto who could barely move, "WE'RE HUNGRY!!" they chanted together,

"SASUKE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!" Naruto screamed,

"Hmm?" the raven appeared from the hall, "I see, come here Naruto."

"Uhh, OK…" Naruto said cautiously and followed the raven into the kitchen,

The raven grabbed a dark blue apron and threw it over Naruto's spikes,

"Huh?"

"You're gonna have to make them food, I need to go for a walk." Sasuke grumbled, he practically stormed out, not even grabbing his jacket,

"Darn it!!" Naruto shouted, taking care that he didn't let the kids catch him swearing. If they repeated or told Kakashi he'd get a lecture that would last hours, and there was too much his mind for his liking,

"We're hungry; can you please just make us some food?" Moegi whined,

"Alright, alright, I'll make you frikin' lunch." Naruto grumbled, the kids ran out and left the fuming blonde, "Stupid teme, leaving me to do all the work… I keep them occupied and now I've gotta cook for them! AND I'm so confused… did he just do that as a heat-of-the moment thing of does really _like_ me." I think I like him, "NO! It had to of been the timing! It has to be!" Naruto said desperately trying to make excuses for himself and Sasuke,

ooo Sasuke ooo

Sasuke strode down the concrete, the clouds filtered the sunlight and occasionally covered it completely, leaving a cool breeze linger. He looked at the trees and the speckled shadows that were left on the ground. It was nice… at least in his opinion.

"…" Sasuke let out a long sigh. What was he going to do? He liked Naruto, and always got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he was around the blonde, but he didn't know if he _liked_ Naruto. "I'm not making any sense." He said to himself, images of the blonde rushed over him, the foxy whiskers on his face, his deep blue eyes, wild spiky blonde hair, his well toned body, and eventually imagining _other_ places. Sasuke shook his head and the flush on his cheeks became more apparent on his pale skin,

"I can't think about that, I can't… at least not yet!" he shouted to himself, he calmed down and finally reached the large park near his home, he found a picnic table and sat on the top of it so his feet were on the bench part, he had to think… how is going to know for sure that he really likes Naruto?

"See? I told you he's cute." A giggle came from behind some trees,

"He's so hot!" another said,

"I've never seen someone that handsome!" a small voice cooed,

"Hey, he's mine, I saw him first!" the original voice scowled,

"Then go talk to him already!" one of them said lazily,

God, don't they know they could be heard from miles away? Sasuke wanted to run, but for his pride's sake he stayed still and pretended not to hear,

"Hey Sasuke!" A pink haired girl appeared and ran to the raven's side, a group of four or five followed, including the other that he saw at the amusement park. "I've got an idea! Since I didn't get to go on any rides when we were at the amusement park together I can show you around." She had grabbed Sasuke's arm and hugged it to her chest, giving Sasuke an unpleasant sensation,

"Did you have something better to do?" a light blonde girl said, her long hair was pulled back in a high pony and she had a purple attire,

Sasuke was tempted to say he was going to a strip club and sell his body to buy drugs and inject just enough to numb his brain and slowly kill himself, but Sakura would have probably said she was going around that part of town or some stupid excuse to keep clinging onto his arm. "I already know my way around here and I was going to go to a café later…"

"Well then let's go there; it'll be like a date!" Sakura giggled,

"This café really ain't your style, it's a gothic place with dark poetry, bands, the works… and they don't appreciate the color pink." Sasuke made up the best excuses he could,

"Then we'll just walk together!" Sakura grasped Sasuke's arm tighter and the sick feeling came back,

'_HELP ME!!'_ Sasuke's thought screamed as he was practically dragged away,

ooo

"Help Me!" Naruto said exasperated, still thinking about the kiss.

"Naruto, Udon doesn't look to good." Moegi pointed to the little pudgy boy, he was pale and his arms were around his stomach,

"Guuuh I don't feel so well." Udon groaned,

"Crap!" Naruto ran and laid the kid on the couch and threw a blanket over him, "I'll be right back," he ran to the bathroom and grabbed and old fashioned thermometer and bolted back, "put this under your tongue and don't take it off till I tell ya."

Udon shoved it in his mouth and they sat for two minutes, "An I ake i ou now?" Udon tried speaking through the glass stick,

Naruto pulled it out, he gasped, "102.4… you've got a fever, I'll go get some medicine."

-Ding dooooooong!!- The doorbell rang throughout the house; the fox looked out the peek hole and saw a pissed off Sasuke… I can't talk to him right now! _'Shit, shit I dunno what to do, what if he kisses me again? Or something else? Ohno ohno ohno ohno ohno!!' _he thought, having a mental break down. Sasuke can open the door himself! He turned and instantly the door opened and swatted him in the butt,

"OOOWWWW!! DAMMIT TEME!!" Naruto screamed in pain,

"Oh, hi Naruto…" Sakura said, almost disgusted, "I'll see you later Sasuke." She gave a dainty wave and shut the door as she walked out and down the path,

"Thank God," Sasuke practically whispered to himself,

"You hit my ass with a fucking door, dammit! SHIT!" Naruto shouted,

"Wow, the four worst cusses in the book in one sentence. And right in front of the kids too, dobe." Sasuke said calmly,

Naruto covered his mouth, "Great, more lectures from Kakashi… I have enough to deal with, teme." He said to himself more than anyone else,

"We're going on a walk later, when Kakashi and Iruka get back." Sasuke stated,

"What? We? Who's We?" Naruto said, practically having a panic attack,

"Just you and me, no one else." His gaze met the boy's body and he made sure he examined the fox thoroughly, "How'd lunch go?"

Naruto turned, "Fine, no thanks to you"

Sasuke examined Naruto's behind, _'snap out of it!'_ "Sorry, I needed to go for a walk."

"I saw, you were with Sakura and you didn't seem to mind her when she was glomping you." Naruto growled,

The raven smirked "You're jealous." Sasuke chuckled,

"Am not!" Naruto made sure his flushed face was turned away from the raven, dammit, stop blushing, there's no reason to be jealous except… perfect, "You're right, I was jealous. I just get so mad that you can get her attention by just standing there and I have to set off a bomb for her to even look in my direction." The blonde's blush faded, good, it sounded convincing enough,

"Oh…" Sasuke said softly, so he wasn't jealous the way I thought he was.

A sound came from the door, metal clicked and the door slid open, "We're home!" a smiling brunette said to the teens,

"Cool, now you can leave, take the brats with ya." Naruto grumbled, now he was in a shitty mood,

"Grumpy are we?" the silver haired Kakashi smiled,

"Udon's sick, everyone's fed and they have all their stuff together so they're ready to go." Naruto stated blandly,

"OK, kids, your mothers are waiting in the car for you." Iruka shouted to the kids,

The trio ran out and Naruto slammed the door shut,

"You guys have fun?" Sasuke asked,

"Yup, we went out to dinner, we danced, and stayed at a hotel… it was peaceful and fun." Iruka sighed, "Just like before."

"Those days we were way wilder than that!" Kakashi slapped Iruka's back

"As much as I would love to listen you reminisce, I'm going to bed." Naruto yawned,

"Remember tonight," Sasuke shouted after him,

I was hoping he forgot, "I know, I know!" Naruto replied,

"What are you two doing?" Iruka asked,

"We're going to see _Resident Evil 4_, he's been waiting to see it." Sasuke sighed, "Somehow he tricked me to see it."

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't worry, _Resident Evil_ is all blood and gore."

"That's comforting…" Sasuke sat and continued his book,

ooo 6pm ((sunset)) ooo

Red and orange beams filtered through the windows and dyed the room a sepia tone,

Sasuke banged on the door, "C'mon, dobe! We're gonna miss our movie!" the door swung in,

"I'm ready, teme." Naruto smiled, he was definitely NOT ready.

"Then let's go." Sasuke grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out the door yelling "We'll be back by nine!" and the door slammed,

"Where are we going?" Naruto said, trying to pry his arm out of the Uchiha's grip, he grabbed harder, "Ow! Sasuke you're hurting me."

"Sorry…" Sasuke mumbled, it would help if he wasn't so nervous

They continued up the block and disappeared in the suns rays; the skies were splashed red, pink, orange, and dark blue. A black purple crept behind the two teens walking and the pink and red had fallen to the earth, leaving an orange glow to the world. They finally reached the park and passed by the rows of benches, and into the grass by the scattered picnic tables.

Sasuke stopped at a random table and let Naruto sit while he stood in front of him, "Good, it's nice and quiet."

Naruto tried to look at the raven, but his sight was blocked out by the sun, making the boy in front of him invisible, it was no use, he couldn't see him, "Why are we here?"

"Do you remember your mother?" Sasuke randomly asked,

"No, I don't but I know what she looked like from pictures…" Naruto squinted,

"What did she look like?" Sasuke raised his brow,

"Well, she had short, blood red hair, blue eyes like mine, she was tall, and had a piercing right under her lip." Naruto put his had above his eyes, but it was no good, he couldn't see a thing, "Do you remember your mom?"

"I remember she was really kind, and beautiful. He hair and eyes were a dark charcoal, but her eyes constantly burned with the love of her family… she was the only person that would help me." Sasuke gave a sad smile,

"Why does this have to do with the fact that you kissed me?!" Naruto shouted,

"I dunno," Sasuke shrugged,

"Then just tell me why the hell you kissed me!" Naruo growled,

"Maybe... its because _like_ you..." the raven practically whispered,

"What?" You mean it's not just me? "R-really?"

"Ever since we started to become really good friends, even before that, I got this weird feeling in my chest... and my stomach always felt like it was floating. I couldn't ever put my finger on the feeling, but I finally realized it when I was on the walk today. Sakura grabbed onto my arm and all I could think about was you... doing the exact same thing." Sasuke blushed,

Fuck it, I don't care whether or not this is wrong, "I've been having these feelings too,"

"What? But I thought..." Sasuke trailed off,

Naruto finished for him, "...that I like Sakura." the fox shook his head, "When I would space out, it was mostly about...about" his face became as red as the sunset,

"Me?" Naruto nodded, Sasuke advanced forward until all the fox could see was the black shadow of the Uchiha and little slits of the sun, "N-naruto... I was wondering... if you want... go out with me?"

"Two conditions: my friends can't know, they'll just call me a fagot the rest of my life, and if it's Ok I would prefer that our dads don't find out." Naruto said sternly,

"No problem, Iruka doesn't even think I'd be gay with all the chicks that attack me." Sasuke smiled, seeing the unsure look in the blonde's eyes, "We can take this as slowly as you want, Kakashi and Iruka or your friends won't even give it a second thought that we are more than friends, I promise."

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto smiled, leaning his spiked head on the raven's shoulder, as they both watched the sun set below the horizon,

**TBC**

**XP Hopefully you'll review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Summary: u no da drill**

**I made slight changes with the end of my fic cuz it wuz 2 much like another fic and um… yeah it's sorta different in some places and minor details have been changed to make it more my own. SO DON'T FREAK OUT ON MEEEEE!!**

**I'm very surprised at all my reviewers… T.T im glad u all care so much., I haven't been able to update because I completely forgot about this fiction, and no it wasn't on purpose! I was banging the back of my head on a wall **_**hard**_** and after I started to lose track ((I think I got to 391)) I passed out and woke up in a hospital 12 hours later, of course no one knows this except me and my family… I'm not allowed to tell my friends. Well, after five hours of blood tests, brain examinations, and a million other things I was able to go home with a large cut on the back of my skull and nothing else, no concussions, I wasn't comatose, just a scratch. I had a stressful evening when I did that and I was debating to go to my friend's house or blast music right after being bitched at. While in the hospital I have decided to open my own art shop when I get old enough… enough of me babbling and my excuses, I took forever and I'm sorry.**

**Oh, Won't You Be… My Neighbor?**

**RECAPO!!**

_"Then just tell me why the hell you kissed me!" Naruto growled,_

_"Maybe... its because I __like__ you..." the raven practically whispered,_

_"What?" You mean it's not just me? "R-really?"_

_"Ever since we started to become really good friends, even before that, I got this weird feeling in my chest... and my stomach always felt like it was floating. I couldn't ever put my finger on the feeling, but I finally realized it when I was on the walk today. Sakura grabbed onto my arm and all I could think about was you... doing the exact same thing." Sasuke blushed,_

_Fuck it, I don't care whether or not this is wrong, "I've been having these feelings too,"_

_"What? But I thought..." Sasuke trailed off,_

_Naruto finished for him, "...that I like Sakura." the fox shook his head, "When I would space out, it was mostly about...about" his face became as red as the sunset,_

_"Me?" Naruto nodded, Sasuke advanced forward until all the fox could see was the black shadow of the Uchiha and little slits of the sun, "N-Naruto... I was wondering... if you want... go out with me?"_

_"Two conditions: my friends can't know, they'll just call me a fagot the rest of my life, and if it's Ok I would prefer that our dads don't find out." Naruto said sternly,_

_"No problem, Iruka doesn't even think I'd be gay with all the chicks that attack me." Sasuke smiled, seeing the unsure look in the blonde's eyes, "We can take this as slowly as you want. Kakashi and Iruka or your friends won't even give it a second thought that we are more than friends, I promise."_

_"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto smiled, leaning his spiked head on the raven's shoulder, as they both watched the sun set below the horizon,_

**END RECAPO!!**

The two teens had made their way home after the street lamps sparked on and unpleasant sounds came from the city,

"Sasuke…" Naruto broke the silence,

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied,

"Just so you know, I liked you from the first time I met you..." Naruto blushed,

Sasuke smiled, "Same here." He quickly grabbed the smaller one's hand,

Naruto smiled as they slowly strolled back to their house, then, all of a sudden a rustle was heard in a bush and a figure popped out.

"Holy shit!" Naruto gripped the hand tighter and practically hid behind Sasuke like a child,

"S'up Naruto!" Kiba came out of the darkness, he looked at the cowering fox behind the tall raven, "What are you doing?"

Naruto let go of the Uchiha's hand, "What the fuck Kiba?! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry." Kiba apologized, not even noticing the fact Naruto was holding another guy's hand,

"It's fine, you just made me think you were that stalker/robber that's been walking around this neighborhood. You shouldn't be here alone; I even hear he kills anyone who is stupid enough to walk these streets alone." The kitsune told it like a ghost story,

"Half that stuff is made up on the news so kids will stay off the streets! And I ain't afraid of nobody anyway." Kiba bragged,

"Then go home or go away." Sasuke scowled,

"Ya don't have to be so mean." The dog gave a fake pout and the raven just glared at him, "Fine, I'll go away. My mom doesn't even know I'm out here, so I don't see any point in going home."

"Kiba, I'M going home. If I am going home no one else is going to be out." Naruto said this as if it was a written rule,

"You're right," Kiba sighed, "wanna play video games at my house tomorrow?"

"Yup." The younger one grinned,

"Then I'll C'ya around!" the canine shouted as he turned and ran off into the darkness,

"OK… can we go home?" the raven asked,

"Duh," Naruto smiled, taking a hold of the taller one's hand,

Sasuke smiled as the little fox pulled ahead of him and was dragged back to a house that had a single light on in the living room,

"They're still awake?!" Naruto rasped and looked at his watch, "Oh no! It's already 11:00" ((A/N: that's 2hrs past his curfew and 3hrs after dark))

"We were talking that long?" Sasuke asked himself calmly,

"Oh well… I mean we shouldn't be in that much trouble, right?" the smaller one sounded as though he was comforting himself more than the Uchiha next to him,

"Here, give me your watch." Sasuke held out his hand,

Naruto took it off, "Here, it ain't gonna do us any good though."

Sasuke turned it back a few hours, "There," the Uchiha held out the watch,

"Come on, like they'll… hey!" before the watch hit his hand Sasuke purposely made it fall to the ground and stepped on it so the face made a crunch under his shoe,

"Hey that's my watch!" Naruto picked up and the face was smashed, the second hand made an attempt to move, but only going a little bit forward to go back again,

"C'mon."

"You fucking broke my watch!" Naruto hissed,

"Let's just go in." Sasuke turned the knob so it ALMOST silently opened, and they both crept in, closing the door with a click. They were two steps away from the hallway…

"Couch. Now." A voice sliced up their spines, and they both plopped down on the couch, facing an angry Kakashi and a disappointed Iruka,

"Can either of you tell me why you are _two_ hours late?" Kakashi glared,

"We were talking and lost track of time." Naruto replied,

"Naruto, I gave you a watch for a reason…" Kakashi started a rant,

"He fell and it broke." Sasuke interrupted,

"OK… weren't you anywhere near a clock?" Iruka asked,

"We decided to just go to the park and talk." Naruto shrugged; technically it was true, except for breaking the watch part of course.

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine, both of you go to bed… next time I won't be so lenient. I need you to be home on time, you know that Iruka and I worry with all the stalkers and killers out there…"

"We won't." Naruto gave his "promise" and walked down the hall with the silent avenger,

They both looked intently at each other and entered theirs rooms.

ooo the next week ooo

It was late afternoon and the house was quiet, the sun danced across many of the rooms and people that were contained in them were being thoroughly covered by its rays.

Naruto and Sasuke both sat at their kitchen table, their eyes made contact and a jolt went strait up Naruto's spine causing him to shutter slightly. Both their parents being loyal to their job, they were doing 'prep work' for their next year of school,

"Dad… we're going to be in HIGHSCHOOL, do we really have to do summer work?" Naruto whined, "I wanna go to Kiba's and take a break like ever other kid on the planet!"

"I concur; I could be using my energy for far more difficult things like Advanced Calculus or a college level book on Philosophy. I would be delighted if I could go to the library." Sasuke sighed, God I hope this works,

"You REALLY feel you don't need to do summer work?" Iruka asked,

Both teens answered at the same time; "Yes…" they looked at each other and simply smiled,

"Well…" Iruka trailed off,

"C'mon let 'em go. I'm sick of grading their homework anyway." Kakashi smiled, "They are way too old for us to keep babysitting them, they can have their fun."

"I guess you're free to go," Iruka shrugged, "I don't mind some peace and quiet."

"Yes!" Naruto jumped,

"Finally," Sasuke seethed, pushing the chair out from under himself and strode to the door, slipping on his large, black steel toed boots, "I'm going to the library." He drifted out the door,

"That's fine." Iruka frowned, why can't he find some friends…? "Aren't you going Naru…to?" he looked around the room, finding the goggles that were set on the table gone and the front door clicking as he turned, seeing the blonde spikes disappearing out the window and walking the opposite direction of the other teen,

ooo Fifteen minutes later ooo

The two boys had eluded the pursuit of Kakashi and Iruka, making them think they were in completely different places.

"Damn, that was way too fucking easy! All we had to do was go the opposite way and meet up at the other side of the block!" the kitsune laughed,

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, "They wouldn't think anything of it, they just think it's a 'phase' us teenagers go through. Well, if this were out in the open with them and OK with them I wouldn't make it so inconspicuous or try to hide anything." He nuzzled the blonde closer, receiving a blush in return,

Naruto grinned, an escape, "We're here!" he had his foxy smile spread wide across his face, he then studied the signs, "Umm… lets see; the new Angel Sanctuary movie, Click, Harry Potter 1-5 marathon, it's all geek city." He groaned, then discovering the last sign, "_Why So Serious?_ I can't believe they came out with this and I didn't know! I always look for awesome movies, well, the ones that are rated higher by viewers."

"Do you want to see that one?" the avenger pointed to the poster, a woman was screaming as one side of her mouth was sliced up her cheek and to her ear, the other side was in the process of doing the same caused by a ragged looking clown in gothic, freak make-up and ripped clothing with a jagged dagger. Sasuke shrugged at the creepy scene and hardly had any reaction _'Whatever,'_ was his only thought as he waited for Naruto to answer,

"Sure!" he gave the black haired boy a smile… one problem… he hated horror flicks, he just merely likes to show off, which is extremely bad in his case, the last time he watched a horror movie he didn't sleep for two days, avoided all darkness, and still had nightmares for months afterward. This was going to be terrible, he knew it

Sasuke strode with the grace of a cat and pushed the door only getting unnatural clicking in response, he looked at the hours on the sign and hit his forehead on the windowed door, "So much for a movie…" he grumbled and continued walking, passing a confused Naruto

"What is it Sasuke?"

"The theater is closed today." Sasuke growled, he wanted to see that… it would let him and Naruto to do more _private_ things, they had been going out for a week and had two dates. Each date was ruined by Sakura and her followers,

"Then let's go to the Café!" Naruto smiled, he was wearing gothic clothing just incase he had to blend in with Sasuke, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with an sleeveless orange fishnet shirt over it and had tight black and orange jeans with black and white shoes,

Sasuke looked him over, "You know, that's not a bad idea. Hitomi will definitely greet us with open arms." He gave a cold, empty smile

"Yeah, she'll greet _you_ with open _legs_." Naruto scowled,

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You're jealous."

The Kitsune's face lit up, "AM NOT!" He shouted, granting a few stares from people around them,

"Shhh," he sealed the fox's lips with his index finger, "no need to get upset, I already know that I'm irresistible." The raven took his hand away from the other teen's face and ran it through his wild spikes and started forward, once again leaving an embarrassed and bewildered blonde,

"Damn that stupid asshole!" Naruto muttered, following the raven-haired teen far behind with a glare that turned its way into an admiring stare. Enjoying the view from behind: first, he followed the long, smooth neck of the older teen and trailed down to his broad shoulders, then followed down his bare arms, since Sasuke was wearing a tight fitting muscle shirt with silver dog tags hanging from his neck. Naruto continued down his arms and to his graceful hands, of a reader no doubt, he trailed down his toned back and waist, being sure to skip over the good part and to his athletic legs which were in fairly tight plain black jeans. He watched how cat-like he walked; it was quick and swift, a proud walk indeed, but yet terrifying because his stature was so intimidating.

They arrived at the Café, which they found it was called _Bleeding Heart's Café_. Sasuke boldly walked in as he was greeted with a few stares from girls scattered throughout the building, Hitomi boldly approached as Naruto finally caught up with the raven,

"Hey, Sasuke!" the foxy girl grinned,

"Hey Tomi." He smiled back,

"Umm… this may sound weird… but our opening act isn't here, and he was supposed to read poetry… are you any good?" She quirked,

"I dabble a bit, but…" Sasuke tried to explain,

"Good! You just became our opening act, you're up in five, don't disappoint us!" She giggled and quickly ran off,

"FUCK!" Sasuke groaned,

"Wow, she's pushy." Naruto said, his voice oozing with delight, finally, Sasuke might look stupid!

"Great." Sasuke seethed, "B-E-A-U-tiful."

A woman stood on the small stage and spoke into a microphone, "Here's our opening act: Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket as he strode to the stage, "Good afternoon everyone," he said solemnly, but his speech flowed so well that no one could look away, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I am going to read one of my most recent poems," He glanced at the paper but looked up without looking down again to view the words on the paper,

((A/N: This is a crappy poem I wrote))

"**The Countdown**

It has begun,

Her hair turns the color of midnight,

Darkness swells in her heart,

Threatening to burst,

Her eyes materialize as crimson,

A black slit, snake like in every way,

Her brain fizzles out,

Never to be heard,

As she quietly goes insane,

Blood lust taking over every part of her body,

What she hates most,

Is what she has become,

It is coming,

Her body is heavy,

She staggers,

Trying to stop what she can't help,

Tears of blood,

Run cold down her cheeks,

Her kunai readied,

Placed behind her back,

She stalks the boy,

Walking down a dark alley,

It is only a minute away,

Her veins freeze,

Every muscle tightens,

She can't move,

Her prey turns,

He smiles… that's it,

Once again her blood boils,

She runs toward the victim,

The kunai fully extended,

She's almost there,

The climax,

Blood spurts,

Metal lodged in his chest,

He coughs up blood,

Thinking,

'Why me

Why should I die,

What did I do,

To have my life come to an end?'

His last breath,

Choked and gargled,

The falling action

She strides away,

Goes home,

Lays in her bed,

Drifts to sleep,

And when she awakes,

She doesn't remember,

It has come to an end,

At least,

Until tomorrow night." Mad applause came from the whole Café and Sasuke smiled, "Thank you everyone, and enjoy your evening. Please welcome _Simple Plan_." The crowd once again went wild, as a band set up and within seconds music was blasting,

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong,_

_And no one understands you."_

The music blared and Sasuke sat in the back at the table Naruto picked, "Yo."

"I didn't know you were a poet." Naruto smiled, "A damn good one at that!"

"That was amazing Sasuke!" Hitomi squealed, glomping the poor Uchiha, Naruto's expression changed instantly when he saw how perfect they would be as a couple,

Sasuke sunk in his seat, he didn't want anyone to know his poetry yet, he wanted to show Naruto first, "I hate performing, it makes me feel like I belong to a circus act." He made sure the girl would keep her arms to herself when he saw the hurt in the other male's expression,

"Yeah… circus…" Naruto repeated, he saw how the raven was loved and treated here, it was like a second home to the brunette, it finally had dawned on him… this whole thing between Sasuke and him was wrong, _'Sasuke, he can't even show how much he loves me here… or anywhere for that matter, and I can't love him either. I think we should separate, so I don't put him through suffering, its even better that the relationship is at an early stage, that way he isn't so in love with me. I have to break his heart to keep him safe, even though it hurts me too. I have to break apart his heart.'_

As these words were running through his mind, another band alternated with the other and _Good Charlotte _blared through the large café, Naruto's own version of their words burning into his brain,

_There's something I don't wanna understand,  
The only way a man is gonna want a man,  
The only way you'll ever keep him in your hands,  
Is breaking apart his heart,  
Don't tell him 'he is the reason that you live,'  
Don't give him everything that you got to give,  
If you want to keep the guy for as long as you live,  
Just break it, apart his heart,_

Naruto thought again, _'I'm going to break up with him, so I can keep him safe.'_

"Yooooo, Naruto?" Sasuke leaned in and wave a pale hand in front of the blonde's face,

"Huh?" Naruto snapped from his trance,

"God, you were practically asleep. I asked you if you wanted to go somewhere _private_." Sasuke whispered,

"Sure." Naruto replied quickly, he needed to get this over with anyway, before he had a second thought.

They pushed away from their seats and walked out of the place as quick as they could,

ooo Park ooo

The whole process of getting to their bench took a mere fifteen minutes and the sun had reached the west, bordering on sunset so everything was paled with a dull reddish-orange.

"So… did you have fun today?" Sasuke tried to cut the silence,

"It was OK."

"Yeah, it could have been better, maybe next time we can go to a horror movie or out to dinner or something like that." Sasuke blushed slightly; he still wasn't used to asking his own boyfriend on a date, he hasn't even got the chance to kiss the cute fox,

"Sasuke,"

"What is it?"

Naruto held back tears that stung his eyes and his vision was blurred, "I-I think we should break up."

_**TBC!**_

**Heh, I love cliffhangers, well, I love writing cliffhangers, not reading them!**

**-+Dodges the many tomatoes being thrown+- DAMMIT I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FORGOT ABOUT IT!!**

**Please treat me kindly when reviewing; I take things personally when I don't even realize I'm over reacting… R&R plz**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Summary: u no da drill**

**YAY! It's chapter 6… uh I have a question for the readers, judging on how long my chapters are and how the action goes along in the story, how many chapters should this fic be?**

**Meep, I am really happy school is over, now I can put more attention into my fics and less brain power into homework! ((Not like I ever did homework anyway))**

**Oh, Won't You Be… My Neighbor?**

_**Recap**_

"_Sasuke,"_

"_What is it?"_

_Naruto held back tears that stung his eyes and his vision was blurred, "I-I think we should break up."_

_**End of very short recap**_

"Break up?" Sasuke was extremely taken aback, "Why? I mean, we are doing so well and we haven't gotten into any fights or anything, have we?"

'_Dammit, what do I say?! Should I tell him we should break up because I don't want him getting hurt or should I lie? He won't listen if I tell him it's because I care… then… then I need to lie. I just have to say the exact opposite of what I think.' _Naruto fought back tears and his inner panic, "Sasuke, I don't _like _you." _'I love so much'_ "This whole thing between us is completely wrong and I ain't gay!" _'I wish we could run away together and never let anything come between us.' _"It was a rush of hormones; I haven't gotten anything in so long I figured I'd go for the next person who'd ask me out. But, nothing's happening and I'm getting sick of this. I apologize for you having to be my 'failed' experiment, so we NEVER went out and if you tell a soul I'll make sure to kick your ass to the moon." _'I want you to hold me in your arms and tell me you love me, I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want to hold you, and kiss you, goddammit I want you to make love to me until I scream! I NEVER want to leave you side or I will die.'_ As Naruto spat harmful words to his one and only love, he thought of the raven kindly and wished the now impossible, "Good Bye, Sasuke." The fox ran off into the city, his eyes brimmed with tears and spilled over his cheeks as the wind hit his face with a painful force, pushing desperate tears out of their lids.

Sasuke looked at where the boy stood, it was impossible, he must be dreaming, Naruto wouldn't leave him, this must be some cold, sick nightmare that was running through his brain. Yes, when he wakes up he'll see Naruto happily eating breakfast at the table, waiting to go on their next date. He pinched himself, causing him to wince, but continued as he discovered that his nightmare had come true, Naruto doesn't feel the same way as he does, "This can't be happening… GODDAMMIT NARUTO!" He slammed his fists on a nearby tree, hitting it with full force almost a hundred times. Sasuke pulled a pair of blood covered hands back and set them on his upper arms, staining them red. He dropped to the ground and set his forehead on the tree, silent tears rushed down his pale cheeks and his body wretched as he let out heavy sobs.

ooo In the city ooo

Darkness was everywhere, the only things lit were the headlights on cars zooming by, the few people who lived in the apartments who had lamps on, and a few store signs. The street lights were off because the system was always on the fritz. Naruto had stopped crying after a few hours of walking the streets, it seemed he was the only one awake and the cars were spirits crossing. To Naruto, it was a wonderful sight. He had grabbed his mp3 player before he left the house that morning, so, he slid it out of his pocket and played _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ on repeat. The music calmed him and actually made him feel less alone than before, to know that someone felt like he did right now; to feel truly alone and feeling like you're the only person living, walking on a never ending road.

The fox decided to turn into an alley, he wanted to be enveloped in darkness and the alley seemed to be a pit of never-ending blackness. He trudged to the middle of the alleyway and sat on the ground, leaning against the surrounding brick. He heard footsteps, but couldn't care less.

"Hey cutie," A deep voice purred,

Naruto looked up. A guy, who was notably taller than the fox, was at his feet and he was surrounded by three more gangly men.

"Wanna have some fun with me tonight?" He laughed heartily,

Naruto jumped to his feet and made sure he had a quick getaway, "No, but thank you for offering." He said kindly,

The group burst out laughing, "Well, since you don't want to…" the three goons got behind the kitsune and restrained any movement, "I guess I'll have to force myself into that tight body of yours."

Naruto gulped, "P-please… I don't wanna…"

"You don't wanna?" he mocked, "Well, you're gonna hafta." He laughed,

The man leaned in; he attached his lips at the trembling teen's jaw, kissing it lightly before licking hungrily and then bit the flesh. Naruto blushed; he held back little mewls as this process continued until the male got to the base of the fox's neck. The leader opened his mouth wider and sucked the tanned skin between the boundary of neck and shoulder,

Naruto couldn't help but moan quietly, "Uhhhh… st-stop" his breath quickened and tears of fear welled up as the crook dragged his hands down the teen's chest and found the hem of his shirt. He pushed his hands under the shirt so he could roam the blonde's flat stomach, Naruto tried to move away but was prevented by the arms around him, he kept struggling as the leader brushed a finger tip over a sensitive nipple. Naruto let out a breathy moan and gave all his energy to pull away, but it was useless, the men were too strong. The guy bent over further and latched onto one of the blonde's buds, causing him to yelp,

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The leader chuckled,

Naruto was completely flushed at this point, tears were spilling onto his cheeks, his shirt was pulled up and exposed fully hard nipples, his pants fell low and some blonde hairs were exposed where his pants laid, "No… pl-please… no…"

"No? I beg to differ… _this_" the man grabbed the crotch of the teen's pants; Naruto moaned loudly, "_this_ says something else." He leaned in and breathed hot air into his ear, making him shudder, "I'm going to fuck you bloody and make you scream in pained pleasure. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be seeing stars." He whispered and took his free hand down to the kitsune's waistline.

The crook easily opened the button and unzipped Naruto's black jeans; the man reached in the orange boxers and pulled out the teen's member, _'No, this isn't right… I want Sasuke, I want him to do this to me, not this guy.'_ Naruto turned a deeper red and more tears rolled down his cheeks,

"Damn, you're big for your age!" the man chuckled, making Naruto look away, "You must be at least 7 and a half inches." He saw the blonde's embarrassment and smiled, "Not used to these kinda comments, heh, not used to someone touching you like this?" the man started pumping the boy and he moaned,

"I… stop… I'm begging you…" Naruto panted and moaned and whimpered in between his words, _'Please, someone, help me…'_ he screamed in his thoughts,

"You want me to stop this?" the leader teased, he pinched right between the head and shaft of the boy's cock and messaged the skin there,

Naruto bit his lip to hold back any of his delight, but was failing miserably as he let out strangled moans and whimpers. The leader tore the boy away from the goon's grip and slammed the teen into the brick wall, the crook was handed a rope and he tied the blonde's hands behind his back. The boss pushed on the blonde's shoulders and made him kneel to the ground; Naruto looked up at the man with watery blue eyes that were filled with innocence and question,

"Wha…?" Naruto blurted out,

He laughed; he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to free his large member, "Let's see you suck 9 inches!"

Naruto's mouth hung open, "I… I… please… no-" on his last word the man's cock pushed past the blonde's lips, causing him to choke,

The man moaned, a gun clicked and the leader grinned, "You better suck like you mean it, my friend's gotta gun and he loves using it." He motioned toward a goon that held a gun who was pointing it to Naruto, "does that change your mind?" he chuckled,

"Mmph…" Naruto's eyes widened, he whimpered and the man moaned, the fox looked up and saw the man's reaction, "Mmmmmmm…" the teen hummed,

"Ahhh…" he moaned and buried his large hands into the wild spikes,

Naruto hesitantly took as much of the crook's dick as he could and set a steady rhythm, fresh tears streamed down the teen's cheeks, he thought, _'Just suck, pretend it's Sasuke… maybe he won't... fuck me, maybe if I make him cum he'll just leave me alone.'_ He closed his eyes as he set a faster pace, he tried to go deeper. The leader pushed him further until his nose was buried into dark curls and his chin hit jagged, cool metal of the zipper. Naruto hummed again and pulled back only to have the cock pushed back in and out of his throat repeatedly. He finally took the member out of his throat and sucked harder, letting the pace go even quicker. Then, just when Naruto thought it couldn't possibly be any worse, a bitter liquid started to drip from the head of the boss's cock,

"AH!…" the man stiffened and shuddered, along with letting out strangled moans,

A slimy salty, yet bitter, liquid poured violently into Naruto's mouth, like when you tip the spout of a carton of milk too far. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto wasn't able to swallow all the cum, a large amount spilled out from the corners of the fox's lips and dribbled down the boy's chin to hit the concrete.

The man lifted Naruto back up and set him against the wall again, he simply licked off his own cum to clean his mess. The boss pulled Naruto's pants and boxers down further so his ass was fully exposed and pulled them down even further so they sat at his upper thigh. The leader stuck to of his fingers into the teen's mouth and pushed down on the blondes tongue to create saliva and pushed around in his mouth so his finger were moist, he pulled away so a trail of saliva was connecting his fingers and the fox's tongue, Naruto severed the connection by closing his lips and turning his head to the side.

"Please… I don't want to do this… I'll do anything else…" Naruto begged.

"Sorry, can't see anything else that I want more." He smile menacingly, he bent down to his knees and was eye level with the teen's arousal. The leader took his saliva covered fingers and rubbed them over the fox's hole, he easily took Naruto's entire dick in his mouth and down his throat, he rubbed over his bud until it was slick. The fox forced moans back as his nipple was being twisted, his entrance being played with, and his dick being sucked. The man stood up again, renewing his grasp, the crook pulled the blonde's pants down to his knees and spread the teen's legs further so the man could position himself right at the smaller one's entrance,

"No… puh-please… lemme go…" Naruto sobbed,

"Too late," he sniggered, he applied more pressure and the puckered hold started to give

Suddenly, three thuds were heard and the boss froze, his grip was gone and Naruto fell to his knees. A gun clicked behind the leader's back,

"You are under arrest…" An officer started spouting his rights, and he was dragged away, and others were being cuffed and pulled to a series of police cars, the fox felt the ropes cut from his wrists and he was spoken to, "Put yourself away, son." A kind voice said, he followed the voice's orders and pulled up his jeans while shoving his arousal in, he buttoned and rezipped his pants, and adjusted his shirt.

"Do you mind if I take you down to the station?" the same voice asked, it was like a mother's, kind, soothing, and gentile,

"Can I just go home?" Naruto replied, "I'll give you information later, I just wanna go home…"

"I'm sorry son, but we have to ask you questions. C'mon, let's go." She ordered lightly,

"O-OK." Naruto was helped up, he saw the flashes of headlights and finally was pushed into a car, the motherly voice murmured comforting words to him and they moved through the busy streets,

ooo Sasuke ooo

((while the happenings in the alley))

Sasuke opened the door and looked upon the two men reading books, the two looked up when they saw the teen walk in. Sasuke's eyes were red and slightly puffy, his arms and hands were stained with dried blood, there were a series of large cuts on the palms, sides, and knuckles of his hands.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Iruka sprung from his seat and made an attempt to look at his hand, but the raven withdrew, "How did this happen? You look like you've been crying."

"I'll be fine, I just need to bandage my hands." Sasuke growled, he stomped out of the room and walked into the bathroom, the teen trudged to the sink and looked himself over; he looked horrible, but he didn't care. He pushed the sink handles until the water came to comfortable warmth, he wetted his hands and put painful soap over it, his wounds stung and the blood washed a brownish-red down the drain. Sasuke took a fluffy towel and patted his hands dry, he took rubbing alcohol and poured it into the wounds so they once again stung, he took cloth bandages and thin cloth pads and applied them to each hand. So, in the end, it looked like he was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves up to the second knuckle, he also managed to individually wrap each finger in bandages. Sasuke took deep breaths and strode out, completely composed, and grabbed a book from his from his room. He proudly strode to the living room and sat on the chair by a lit lamp, he saw the final light of day disappear under the city.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked,

"No, not since this morning." Sasuke replied, finding his place in the book,

ooo an hour and a half later ooo

The three men sat in the living room for nearly two hours and nothing was heard from Naruto yet.

"Where is that little brat?" Kakashi spat, "It's at least an hour past his curfew."

The phone rang; Iruka ran up and answered it,

"This is Iruka speaking, how may I help you?" He said politely, a murmur was heard on the other line, "Yes he does, uh-huh… What?! OK we'll be their right away!"

"What is it Iruka?" Kakashi asked curiously,

"Naruto… was… attacked in an alley." Kakashi gasped,

"What?!" Sasuke looked up from his book, dropping it so it laid on the floor, pages bent and binding strained, "Where is he?!"

"He is at the police station… luckily they caught the men, but they need to interview Naruto and he needs a parent or guardian's consent." Iruka looked at Kakashi,

"I'm gone, stay here you two." Kakashi grumbled,

"I'm coming with." Sasuke stated and slipped on a jacket along with his boots,

"You should-" Kakashi started, but was interrupted by the door opening and quickly closing, he sighed and looked at Iruka, "I guess you are staying here, please look after the house. Be safe."

"Just make sure Naruto is OK, I'll be fine here." Iruka smiled reassuringly,

"See ya." Kakashi waved and opened the door,

"See ya."

The scarecrow left, leaving Iruka in the house alone. Kakashi hopped in the car with Sasuke in the front seat, he put the keys into the jagged hole and heard the engine purr to life. He then looked back while he set into reverse, once he had backed into the street he pushed the lever forward so the car went into drive and the rushed down the suburban streets and to the busy plaza of the main streets.

ooo Police Station ooo

Kakashi and Sasuke walked into the office like place, but it was dirtier. The carpets were faded, desks were gouged into and worn in, the chairs were either plain metal or the padding was extremely worn down and ripped, and the walls were all concrete, of this Sasuke was sure, but in a pathetic attempt to make it more homey they were painted a grayish-green and the paint was beginning to peel in places and was grubby. Sasuke then looked over to an area with jail cells, there were iron bars and slight groans coming from the dimly lit room the walls, ceiling and floors were the same dull cement color, a female officer dragged a larger man to one of the cells,

"I swear officer, he was begging me to do that… it wasn't rape, I swear!" the man shouted,

"Shut up you bastard, I thought some things could be worse, but I never heard anything as low and evil as trying to rape a kid. He is going to testify and your friends and you are going to jail for a long time. So shut up and enjoy your time here." The woman growled, and practically threw the man into a cell, "You get comfortable, I won't be gone long, I just need to check on someone."

Sasuke shuddered, _'Rape? A kid? Could she be talking about Naruto?'_ he thought frantically,

Kakashi was at the desk and a portly lady was behind the desk, she shook her fat head and pointed in an odd direction. This was getting no where, Sasuke could tell, he looked and the officer was just leaving the hall, the raven stealthily walked forward and followed the woman to a row of seats the lined in front of a room. Sasuke stayed hidden behind the wall so he didn't even see the 'kid' she was attending to, he heard murmurs and then the last words,

"I'll see you in a bit." The female officer said, Sasuke heard the footsteps hit against the pathetic carpet. Once they disappeared, the teen casually walked around the corner and came to a complete stop; the blonde angel was sitting in a decently padded chair with his heads in his hands.

'_Naruto…'_ Sasuke thought, he silently sat next to the blonde and gingerly set his hand on the fox's back,

Naruto felt the touch and sat up, slapping the hand away. He saw, _him_, he actually came?! The blonde stared at the raven and finally spoke, trying to sound angry, "Wh-what are y-_you_ doing he-here." He trembled over most of his words,

"You idiot! I was worried about you! The station called, and when I heard you where attacked I came over here with Kakashi. I thought you were hurt, they said someone attacked you in an alley!" Sasuke said,

"Hmph! Well I'm f-fine, y-you can g-go home!" Naruto still shook and his words were choppy,

Sasuke put a hand on the teen's shoulder, "You're-" Naruto smacked the hand away, again, "You're shaking, are you sure you're alright? I can get someone to-"

"N-no! I-I said I a-am fine." Naruto interrupted, "Go, I want you to go _now_."

Sasuke looked into the blonde's eyes, his wonderful cerulean eyes, a single tear fell down his pale face while he held back many more, "Fine, I'll leave. But let me say this… I can't believe you would treat me like a pawn, and I can't believe that I was fooled by you. I thought you were kind and sweet, but you're just a conniving evil bastard and that's what I should have suspected from the day we first met. And Uzimaki Naruto, I really thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong… " the raven stood and turned, more tears crawling down his cheeks, he continued forward and once he was almost out of that stupid section and into the hallway he spoke, "Good bye." He took only a few steps more until a pair of arms hooked around his torso,

"Don't go! I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean a word I said before I swear! I don't want you to ever leave me! I love you!" Naruto was suddenly silent, and his face turned red as he nuzzled his head on the larger teen's shoulder,

"Naruto…" Sasuke turned in the teen's grasp, the fox looked up as his face was flushed and tears stained his face, "I love you too," the raven cupped the smaller one's cheeks, he leaned forward so his lips touched with the Naruto's, after a few moments they pulled away. They sat next to each other in the make-shift chairs and Naruto looked into the charcoal eyes before him,

"Ya know, your appearance is really strange… I mean, you're so pale… and your eyes are completely black." Naruto pointed out,

"Well, your appearance is pretty common, blonde hair and blue eyes aren't rare, but your appearance is pure. Your hair is the most beautiful blonde; it could never be mistaken for any other color your eyes are the most gorgeous blue, they aren't mixed with green, grey, brown, or anything else they are just blue. Your appearance is too natural so it is strange in a sense also." Sasuke explained,

"I guess we're both strange…"

"Hey Naruto," a woman's voice called,

"Yo officer Hamasaki." Naruto practically whispered,

"The detectives are ready to talk to you. And your dad has filled out the correct forms" Hamasaki frowned, "Now, you have to tell them _everything_ that happened in that alley."

"_Everything_?" Naruto gulped, the officer nodded, "C-can I please bring Sasuke in with me?"

The officer looked over the raven-haired teen, "Yes, he may come in with you, but he can't interfere with your testimony. Your father is waiting in the main hall."

Sasuke stood, "I promise, I won't be any trouble, Naruto is just really nervous. Thank you for taking care of my friend this far." He bowed,

The woman blushed at the unexpected politeness, of a teenager nonetheless, "Not a problem, he's a good kid. I'm sorry he had to be put through this much." She ruffled the blonde spikes, Hamasaki led the two teens through the door and addressed the officers, "Here's the kid, his friend is going to be sitting back here." She pointed to the corner chair, "So he won't do anything."

"That's not a problem," The detective smiled, he was standing behind the other male detective who was sitting in the chair, his hair was a rich brown and his eyes were ice blue, "is it?" he looked down- which was a true struggle since he was so tall- to the other,

The other stood, his blonde hair fell in front of a pair of amber eyes, he was a head shorter than the other male, "I dunno Seto…" he strode over to Sasuke, giving him a quick look down, he grabbed the raven's hand and examined his wrist ignoring the bandages around his hand, "These seem old… still, do you have any knives with you kid?" he traced the scares with a thumb,

Sasuke's vision turned red, he ripped his hand out of the detective's grasp, "I thought Naruto is the one that's supposed to be questioned, not me." he growled through gritted teeth,

"Well, we have to make sure it's safe to have you here." The detective glared,

"C'mon Joey, he's just a kid. I doubt he'd bring a knife _here_." Seto observed the older teen,

"You guys, just get on with it so these kids can go home." Officer Hamasaki ordered,

"Fine, but if you even so much as _say_ something you're outta here, got it?" Joey threatened,

"Like I'd have something to say to you." Sasuke grumbled, and took his seat in the back corner,

"Sit down, is it Naruto?" Joey smiled,

"Yeah…" the blonde hesitantly took his seat at the grayed table, he looked at all the mirrors, "Just one thing though… are there people watching us?"

"I'm afraid so, we need this conversation to be recorded and the detectives behind one of these mirrors act as witnesses if something were to happen to the tapes or written record." Seto explained,

"OK…" Naruto gulped,

"Now tell us _everything _that happened." Joey asked lightly,

((AN: random… but Joey and Seto are either twenty-five or twenty-six))

"Alright…" Naruto spoke, choking on his words,

ooo After the testimony ooo

Naruto finished scribbling in his nicest handwriting, recording everything he had said to the detectives before, he handed the filled out slip to Joey who shuffled more papers with it and put the papers in a file folder entitled, 'Mol. Hammer' guessing Mol. Stood for molest or something like that, but why Hammer?

"Um… this may be none of my business, but what does Hammer mean?" Naruto whispered,

"It is the perpetrator's gang name." Seto smiled, "We've been looking for these guys for a long time, they have been charged with lots of stuff; like theft, rape, and other stuff."

"How'd you know to come to the alley?" Naruto asked,

"A girl called us," Joey grimaced, "she seemed to know you well. She kept screeching, 'Naruto! Please, please help Naruto!' and things to that extent."

"What did she look like? Did she give you her name?!" Naruto looked panic struck,

"Hi-Hinata, I think, wasn't that the name?" Joey looked at Seto,

"I'm pretty sure it was Hinata." Seto nodded,

"HINATA?!" Naruto shrieked, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"You know her?" Seto raised an eyebrow,

"Of course I know her! She's friends with the biggest gossiper in the city!" Naruto held his head in his hands, "Oh god… I need to talk to her before she gets to Sakura!" he bolted from his seat and crashed through the ugly green doors. Sasuke sprinted behind him, still dumbstruck from the story in the alley,

ooo Main Hall ooo

Naruto was now at a fast walk; right next to him was Sasuke, having no struggle to keep up the pace. They got to the glass doors and pushed their way out, Kakashi was waiting at the bottom of the short stone stairs.

"Naruto! Is everything alright?! What the hell happened?!" Kakashi shouted angrily, Naruto still walked to the car in silence, the scarecrow grabbed his shoulder and turned him around roughly, "You are going to answer me! What happened?!"

"Can we just go?! I REALLY don't wanna talk about it!" Naruto shouted back,

"No we can't, not until you tell me what's wrong!" Kakashi growled,

"Sorry I wasn't home on time Dad, but I was almost raped in an alley and dragged here by the police who made tell the whole story, in detail, write it down, and then told that the best friend of the biggest gossiper in Japan saw what happened!" Naruto yelled,

Kakashi paled, "I… Naruto…"

"Now do you see why I'm in a damn hurry?! I need to-"

"Naruto! Thank god you're alright!" A small voice came from behind them,

Naruto turned and saw the black haired girl a few yards away from them, "Hinata!" he ran and met her where she stood,

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Naruto!" he now saw that her eyes were red and puffy, "It's just I saw you there and I heard you begging not to do it and the gun and what they were _doing_ I had to call the police on my phone…"

"You don't have to be sorry… you technically saved me, thank you." Naruto blushed,

"You're welcome… um… I guess." Hinata also blushed,

"I did want to tell you something… or rather… I have a favor to ask you." Naruto looked into her creamy eyes,

"Anything," She smiled,

"Can you not tell anyone about this… even Sakura?" Naruto turned a deeper red,

"Of course, my lips are sealed." She giggled, and then ran off into the night, "I gotta go, See ya!!" she shouted over her shoulder,

"BYE!!" he shouted after her, thank god… that was one less thing to worry about, he turned back and the car was revving a foot behind him, he got in and strapped himself in after he slammed the door, they slowly crawled through the streets as they drove to the sanctuary of their home.

_**tbc…**_

**YAY I'M DOOOONNEE!! To repeat my previous question: How many chapters should this fanfiction be?**

**Thanx 2 all that Read and Hugs 2 all that Review**

**Rape scenes are damn hard to write! So hard to capture the agony and conflict in the character! Grrr… hopefully it turned out ok!**

**R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: Naruto is a normal teenage boy; he doesn't like going to school or doing his homework, he has tons of friends, and has a crush on someone… everything stays the same, at least, until he gets his new next door neighbor.**

**Warnings: THIS IS SHONEN AI + YAOI ((if u don't like it go away)) And a lot of swearing… fuck, shit, damn, etc.**

**Wheeeeeeeee! I love writing this so much… I'm having lots of fun! Maybe I'm having too much fun -+sits in the emo corner for five minutes+- OK! I'm good… I thank my readers and reviewers very much for the awesome comments!!**

**Oh, Won't You be… My Neighbor?**

_**Recap!**_

"_Of course, my lips are sealed." She giggled, and then ran off into the night, "I gotta go, See ya!!" she shouted over her shoulder,_

"_BYE!!" he shouted after her, thank god… that was one less thing to worry about, he turned back and the car was revving a foot behind him, he got in and strapped himself in after he slammed the door, they slowly crawled through the streets as they drove to the sanctuary of their home._

_**End Recap!**_

They pulled into the drive and finally were in their peaceful, safe home.

Iruka instantly sprang from the couch as the door creaked open; he saw Naruto and sighed with relief,

"Are you OK Naruto?" Iruka asked lightly, trying not to sound as upset,

"I'm fine," Naruto said dryly, "I'm sorry I made you all worry."

"What happened?" Iruka raised an eyebrow, usually he's a lot more hyper… he seems half dead!

"I was walking in the city late at night, I was attacked by a gang and someone called so the police came. That's pretty much it." Naruto looked at the carpet as he gave the pathetic explanation to Iruka,

"But… you're not… you're not _hurt_, you don't even have a bruise!" Iruka said, annoyed, he grabbed Naruto's shoulder "Please, just tell me wha-" Iruka say a mark on the boy's shoulder, he moved the collar over slightly and examined the obvious hickey, "Oh… uh… I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka turned an ill shade of white and his eyes were wide, his hand still on the fox's shoulder,

"I'm going to bed," Naruto growled, he shrugged off the hand and stomped into his room, Sasuke silently followed and went into his own room, Naruto kicked off his shoes and threw himself on his bed, he almost instantly fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

ooo 3 am ooo

Naruto gasped as he awoke from his nightmare, he sat up and saw his covers were still untouched, he did his best to lie back down and close his eyes, but his eyes just fluttered, forcing him to open the blue orbs, his body shook and tears of fear welled in his lids. He shook violently and he stood, without even thinking he walked out of his room and to the raven's door. Music was playing softly and the light was still on, Naruto took a shaking hand and turned the knob and pushed the solid wood in,

"I'd prefer if you'd knock before coming into my room, especially at this hour. Now what do…? Naruto are you OK?" Sasuke knitted his brow,

Naruto trembled and stuttered, "I-I c-can't sl-sleep…"

"Come here," the raven patted a spot on the bed beside him, the fox complied and snuggled against the other teen's body, "you were sleeping before, did you have a nightmare?" the blonde nodded, "Oh, uh…do you want to…um…sleep in here?" Sasuke blushed; Naruto blushed also and nodded deeply,

Naruto's body still shook slightly, "Thanks Sasuke," Sasuke pulled the blonde into his lap and rested his chin on the smaller one's shoulder,

"You're shaking; your skin is like ice." Sasuke breathed, he rubbed his warm hands up and down the other's arms,

"Mmmm… that feels nice, your hands are so warm." Naruto hummed, his face now blaring with heat, Sasuke kissed the base of the kitsune's neck, giving the flesh a lick. Naruto shuttered and shied away from the touch, "No… please…" he whimpered almost silently as he remembered the alley. The raven pushed his pale hands up the fox's shirt and teased the sensitive buds so they hardened; the younger teen strangled his moan, "Stop… I don't… please no." he whimpered loudly,

"Shhh, Naruto, it's just me." Sasuke whispered and turned the blonde in his lap, "See? No one is here except for me and you."

"Sorry, I can't stop thinking about what happened." Naruto sobbed, tears running freely down his face,

"It's OK, we don't need to do anything if you're uncomfortable." Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and wiped the smaller one's tears with his thumbs, "I promise I will wait, I can do that much." He touched his lips to the other's and laid themselves down, the blonde hugging the other close,

"Thank you…" He finally felt warmed, and his fears were erased, he realized how tired he really was and fell into a dreamless sleep.

ooo Morning ooo

Naruto's eyes flickered open, the bed next to him was empty and he simply looked forward when he saw the raven-haired teen pulling a pair of pants over his black silk boxers, he was also not wearing a shirt so the fox was able to see the muscles on the other's back. The raven turned and Naruto was able to see the well built abdomen of the teen before him.

"You awake?" Sasuke asked, even though he knew the answer,

"Yeah,"

"You should go to your room and change," Sasuke smiled, "you aren't even in pajamas." Naruto hopped off the bed and strode proudly to the shirtless teen,

"So much for my good morning." Naruto gave a fake pout and kissed Sasuke on the lips,

"Good morning," Sasuke said between kisses, he pulled away and turned Naruto to the door, "now get that sweet ass of yours in your bedroom and get changed," He grabbed the blonde's ass roughly, causing the boy to yelp, "Before I do it for you."

"Fine," Naruto scoffed, making sure to inconspicuously show off his 'sweet ass,' and stuck his tongue out before he left the raven's room and turned into his own room. He quickly changed and did his morning routine, he realized he hadn't even taken off his goggles from yesterday; he looked in his full length mirror and studied the basic brown and orange colored goggles, he looked at the slightly tinted lenses. He was now in blue jeans that were ripped in the knees and an orange shirt with a black, demonic fox at the focus with black patterns around and a rough text saying, 'Release your inner demon' under the pictured fox. Naruto slipped on a pair of white socks and rushed out to the kitchen, he saw a still shirtless Sasuke leaning against the counter. The fox turned a slight pink when he saw the other teen not fully dressed,

"What the hell Sasuke?!" Naruto rasped, Sasuke simply got up and captured the boy's lips, the blonde tore away after a few seconds, "Have you completely lost it?! Running around without a shirt, kissing me _here_, honestly, what if Kakashi or Iruka happened to walk in?!"

Sasuke pulled a note from the fridge and the fox eagerly read it,

'Went to the store to get groceries for the week and running errands. You're on your own for breakfast and clean up the house a little while we're gone. No friends (especially you Naruto) and stay here until we get back. We should be home by 11:30, probably before then.

-See you later

Kakashi and Iruka'

Naruto looked at the clock which read 9:14, "That explains a hell of a lot."

"Yeah, I thought it would be funny if I surprised you and confuse the hell out of you. And it was," Sasuke smirked,

"So we have at least an hour and forty-five minutes to do whatever." Naruto blushed,

"That we do, and I'm really not that hungry," Sasuke sighed,

"Neither am I." Naruto also sighed, "We can 'watch TV' if you like."

"Let's do that," Sasuke grinned, he gave Naruto one last fleeting kiss before he swept the blonde into his arms, hooking one arm under the other's knees and another on his back. Naruto held on to Sasuke's neck tightly, causing the Uchiha to laugh, "I won't drop you dobe."

"I know that teme." Naruto growled, "It's just I haven't been lifted like this since I was, like, seven."

"Well, now you can say since you were fourteen." Sasuke sat down and set Naruto in his lap, turning on the TV at a reasonable volume, so the teens could easily tune out the semi-loud noise,

"Thanks," Naruto said sarcastically, but let out a loud moan when Sasuke started nibbling on his ear, "Ahh… that feels…" Naruto broke off, the raven started a trail of kisses and licks down the kitsune's jaw line to his lips which he sealed with a kiss. Sasuke ran his tongue across Naruto's lip and the fox opened his mouth so the muscle slithered into the moist cavern, the smaller teen moved his tongue with the other's. They moaned in synch as the kiss lasted until they ran out of breath, purely for better access, Naruto turned so his body was facing Sasuke's and his knees were set on each side of the larger teen's lap. Their lips crashed together for another heated kiss,

_DING DONG!_ The doorbell screeched throughout the house, Naruto jumped, "Go, go, go, and get a shirt on now!" he hissed, Sasuke jumped and ran down the hallway while Naruto bolted to the door, he opened it a crack,

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba grinned,

"What do you need?" Naruto asked,

"I wanted to talk to you," Kiba replied,

"C'mon in, you can't be here long though, Kakashi said no friends while he's gone." Naruto rolled his eyes when he mentioned the scarecrow's name,

"I won't be long," Kiba grinned; he walked in and plopped down on the couch,

Naruto also sat on the other end of the couch, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Kiba's face got more serious than Naruto was used to,

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto looked at Kiba in confusion,

"I heard about _last night_." Kiba stated,

"What?! How do you know about that?!" Naruto's eyes were wide, he didn't feel so fine anymore, he felt the memories push back in his mind and his body shook again,

"Are you serious? It is all over the news! It's even the front page news story! Look…" Kiba pulled a portion of the newspaper from a bag he had slung on his back, "See?" he handed the newspaper the Naruto,

Naruto read it aloud while Sasuke walked in and listened to the headlines, "… 'Hammer Gang is Put Behind Bars. After the police received a call reporting an attempt in rape, the police found the perpetrator was the infamous Hammer gang that has been roaming the streets for 2 years. Victim Uzamaki Naruto and the gang were taken to the police station for questioning, Detective Seto Kaiba states, "This is a pretty clear cut case, we have videos form the scene, witnesses, the victim's written and oral testimonies, and proof from many other cases that these men have committed several crimes such as rape, molestation, theft, beatings, and many other crimes." The court date is set for… **continues on 6B**'" the fox dropped the paper, "So you're telling me that over half the city knows about this?" Naruto shook even more violently,

"Naruto? Are you OK?" Kiba asked,

"No I'm not!" Naruto growled, "I can't believe that they would publicize this! No one was supposed to know, how am I going to face everyone?! They are gonna do that 'we feel sorry for you routine' and I am going to feel like shit until this fucking blows over!" tears were now rolling down his face and falling to hit his lap, Sasuke walked over and knelt in front of the blonde,

"Naruto, it's OK… who cares what everyone else thinks? If you tell your friends not to say anything and just leave the situation alone, I'm sure they'll listen to you. Once those men are behind bars no one will even remember this whole thing." Sasuke assured Naruto, giving him a kind smile,

"You know he's right, I don't think they would say anything in the first place. They would feel way too awkward in a group, if anything, they would say something to you if you were with them individually which almost never happens. If it really bugs you that much, I'll tell 'em to shut up." Kiba grinned,

"Thanks you guys," Naruto wiped the tears off his cheeks, "it's just, Kiba and the other's opinion mean a lot to me and if they wouldn't talk to me or treated me any different, I'd feel completely at fault. Well, it is kinda my fault anyway, I was the one out so late and I know there are awful people roaming the streets."

"Don't be an idiot," Sasuke smacked the boy's head, and he flinched a little, blood started to seep through the bandages again, "it's not your fault for what other people do."

"Sasuke, what happened to your hands?" Kiba asked, looking at the now bloody hand,

"Um… I was hitting a tree." Sasuke replied,

"Why were you hitting a tree?" Kiba raised his brow,

"I-I-I…" Sasuke couldn't think up a valid excuse, he looked at Naruto,

"Just answer the question," Kiba said, getting annoyed,

"Naruto made me really mad, and I kinda lost it." Sasuke blushed, frustrated at the fact he couldn't say a damn thing. He stood from his place on the floor and sat in the chair,

"Wow, how'd you get him so mad Naruto?" Kiba looked at the blonde,

"He was pissing me off so I made a whole bunch of bullshit up and told him that I didn't want to see him anymore, I said some awful stuff so he took a couple swings at me. He missed quite a few times so he hit the tree, at the time I was leaning against a tree. So then I ran off," Naruto sighed, well, that was pretty close to the truth, wasn't it?

"What do you mean by _see_ him? Oh my god, Uzamaki Naruto is gay!" Kiba grinned,

Naruto's eyes were like saucers now, Sasuke choked, "What brought you to that conclusion?"

"Oh c'mon, the way you two look at each other practically gives it away! Two nights ago you two were holding hands and the only way someone could get _that_ mad is if you break their heart, which is hardly something that happens through a ruined friendship. And before I heard Naruto saying something about getting a shirt… anyone could figure it out. So Shika was right wasn't he?" Kiba went in all different directions, jumping from one thing to the next,

"Shika wasn't right, at least, not at the time. I haven't seen him in a while and after I told him to knock off the gay jokes, he quit. We haven't been going out long at all though." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "How did you get it so quickly?"

"It was kinda obvious in the first place." Kiba smirked, "You should learn to be more careful in the future, if you're like me, you can hide things easier if you keep the relationship on the down low. No one would even guess that I was bi."

"You're BI?!" Naruto's mouth stood ajar,

"Hell yeah, that's one reason I wanted to be your friend! I thought you were cute, but then you went gah gah over Sakura and figured you were straight." Kiba relaxed further into the couch, "Then I found you're an awesome best friend anyway."

"Well I _was_ straight; actually I might be pushing bi… I really don't have an opinion about any one right now, just that one over there." Naruto gestured toward Sasuke,

"You really know how to turn 'em 'round dontcha lover boy?" Kiba teased,

"I never have liked _anyone_," Sasuke put simply, "girls just seem to flock around me 'cause I'm 'hot'." he got up from his seat -seeing no reason to hide anything anymore- and moved Naruto around so he was sitting where the fox previously sat and set the teen in his lap, "I prefer foxes, personally." Sasuke buried his face into the other's neck,

"Well, I'm just gonna give you this, don't let anyone that you don't trust find out about what you got here, especially the folks. My parents weren't exactly thrilled when they saw me with my boyfriend." Kiba blushed,

"We'll be careful, thanks Kiba." Naruto smiled,

"I'll be seeing ya!" Kiba got up and waved, "I'll just show myself out." He stopped in front of Naruto, he closed the distance between them and kissed his lips gently, he pulled back quickly and rushed out the door.

"What the hell!" Naruto growled, pressing two fingers on his lips,

"Who cares about one kiss, I've got a million more where that came from." Sasuke kissed the skin on the smaller one's neck, Naruto once again turned so he was facing the raven,

Sasuke abruptly pushed a hand up the boy's shirt, making him freeze. Naruto just sat and whimpered as Sasuke rubbed over his nipples, Naruto grabbed the raven's hands and pushed them away.

"C-can we not do this right now… I mean--" Naruto stumbled over his words and Sasuke just put a finger over the other's lips,

"Shhh, I told you I can wait remember, all you have to do is tell me if I'm going too fast." Sasuke smiled,

"OK," Naruto gave a half smile, Sasuke looked at the goggles that hung loosely around the Kitsune's neck,

"Why do you always wear these?" Sasuke asked,

"I liked these goggles a lot, when I was small I begged my foster mom to get them but she said she couldn't afford them… so I stole them. I obviously got caught, the store keeper saw how much I wanted them and he said he would pay for them, but only if I promised to take good care of them. These things mean too much to me to even consider putting them down, they are designer and they cost 120, I was so happy when I got these that I didn't even care that I gotta beating when I got home." Naruto remembered the incident, as if it were yesterday,

"Jeez, who would want a pair of goggles that are so expensive?" Sasuke examined the almost perfect goggles,

"I did… they were so cool and I wanted them _so badly_." Naruto bit his lip, "And I have no regrets for trying to steal it, I would have probably punched the guard and ran, I was that much of a trouble maker then and still am."

"Careful, one of these days I might have to give you a spanking." Sasuke purred seductively into the waiting ear, licking the outer shell,

Naruto shuttered, "Ah…erm… uh… WHAT?!"

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's ass once again, this time using two hands, "I said I'll just have to spank you, so you better watch it."

"I don't think I'd mind that." Naruto muttered almost inaudibly,

"What? What was that?" Sasuke looked into the blue eyes with severe question,

Naruto looked more playful and grinned, "I said, I don't think I would mind that." He was blushing, but meant every word,

Sasuke just gave a dark chuckle, "Then I'll just have to arrange that someday."

_**TBC**_

**Yos… Yeah I thought the end of the chapter was cute, this is the chapter that opens the doors to new problems and sexier situations!**

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…+deep breath+…WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! ((Cheese rox my sox))**

This chapter is way shorter, but it's sweet and to the point!

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: Naruto is a normal teenage boy; he doesn't like going to school or doing his homework, he has tons of friends, and has a crush on someone… everything stays the same, at least, until he gets his new next door neighbor.**

**Warnings: THIS IS SHONEN AI + YAOI ((if u don't like it go away)) And a lot of swearing… fuck, shit, damn, etc.**

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN, I haven't even tried writing anything in forever!!!! Life comes at you hella fast and knocks you onto ur ass! In my lapse of writing I had an 8 month relationship that ended like shit, my middle school dream squashed into itty bitty pieces, a stalker who I almost got raped by (kinda ironic ^.^'), and 3 people who I love a lot die on me… So please don't chop my head off like it should be, I've gone to hell and back at least a million times.**

**Oh, Won't You be… My Neighbor?**

_**Recap!**_

"_Careful, one of these days I might have to give you a spanking." Sasuke purred seductively into the waiting ear, licking the outer shell,_

_Naruto shuttered, "Ah…erm… uh… WHAT?!"_

_Sasuke grabbed the blonde's ass once again, this time using two hands, "I said I'll just have to spank you, so you better watch it."_

"_I don't think I'd mind that." Naruto muttered almost inaudibly,_

"_What? What was that?" Sasuke looked into the blue eyes with severe question,_

_Naruto looked more playful and grinned, "I said, I don't think I would mind that." He was blushing, but meant every word,_

_Sasuke just gave a dark chuckle, "Then I'll just have to arrange that someday."_

_**End Recap!**_

Naruto then eyed a brown bag on the couch; he climbed off the Uchiha's lap and sat pretzel style at the end of the couch, the semi-small backpack in his lap, "Kiba left his bag here,"

"Kiba doesn't usually have this bag, does he?" Sasuke saw the words 'open me' written on it in black sharpie, he then scooted until there was 1 cushion separating the two boys

"No, he doesn't carry one around unless it's his _Zeromancer _backpack." Naruto eyed the writing, _'What is Kiba up to…' _The blonde frowned,

((AN: Zeromancer is an awesome Norwegian industrial rock band (most or all songs are English tho) and they are one of my favorite band… check out the song Dr. Online if you like rock, it's one of their best. Alex Møklebust (lead vocalist) is sooooo hot!!!))

"Well, we might as well open it. S'not like there's a bomb in it." Sasuke shrugged,

Naruto unzipped the top, he pulled out a white sheet of paper, "It's a note…" Naruto eyed it and then began to read out loud, "'This is just an early B-day present, I didn't really know what you'd want since I don't know your preferences, so I got a variety of things for you and Sasuke to share. It cost me quite a bit so shut up and don't say anything. Happy early B-day, enjoy. Kiba.'"

"…"

Naruto poured the contents out onto the couch, and then squeaked. "No… way… he… he didn't…"

Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips, "Ummm… wow?" it sounded like a question,

Wow indeed. On the cushion between them were various things (and I feel like listing them); a large tube of cherry lubricant, 2 sets on handcuffs, a blind fold, a dildo that had a matching remote, 2 cock rings, a gay porno, sex mints, and Naruto had to shake out the love whip (a reg. whip and a love whip are different things), a small bottle of pills, a few balls of weed, and a pack of black cigarettes.

"Shit!!! Look at all this!" Naruto was blushing at all the risqué products on his living room couch.

"Now I know what he meant by 'preferences.' Who knew he'd get all this shit for you…" Sasuke was slightly red in the face, suddenly his plans for a spanking seem much less lewd than the products in front of him and the fantasies that came with them.

"Ecstasy!!! He got me _ecstasy_ for my Birthday?!" Naruto was holding the bottle of pills,

"He got weed to."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Naruto yelled, "I'M GONNA SHOVE THIS SHIT UP HIS ASS AND THEN KILL HIM!!"

Sasuke scooped up all the items and put them back into the bag, then grabbed the pills from Naruto's trembling hands; he zipped up the bag and set it on the other side of himself. The raven moved closer to the little kitsune, he let his hot breath brush against the shell of the blonde's ear, letting the boy calm and finally shudder at the heat.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked down, his face was beet red, he fumbled with his hand in his lap.

"I think I'd like to use some of this stuff with you Naruto, don't you?" Sasuke purred seductively,

"I… Sasuke… but…the… do you wanna use the pills?" The blushing teen looked closely at his hands

"They'll make us feel good, so yeah, I'm curious… aren't you?" The raven nibbled on the fox's ear,

"Ah… I-I guess so…" Naruto's voice trembled, "It's all… just so… so…"

"Dirty?" Sasuke smiled evilly, "Don't tell me the son of a complete perv isn't willing." He whispered huskily, "Wouldn't it be fun to fuck when everything feels _so good_."

"Sasuke…" The boy moaned at his words, the raven's hands started running up and down his legs, "Uuuhhn… good…"

Sasuke was now kneeling at Naruto's side, hovering over the trembling blonde and kissing, nibbling, and licking at his ear, "We could just lay together, our bodies on fire, and touch each other. Then I'd put this inside you." He took the blushing teens hand and guided it to his groin, making himself moan, "We would come together and fall asleep in each other's arms. Just think about it Naruto…"

Naruto felt the growing bulge and felt himself harden, suddenly, all contact was gone, the older boy in front of him had disappeared with the bag. "Huh…?" was all that came out of Naruto's mouth when the door opened,

"Hey!" Iruka smiled, holding a bunch of plastic bags

"Hi!" Naruto got onto his feet, blushing, "You're home early." He saw it was only 10,

"Yeah, we overestimated a little bit." Kakashi strolled in with one bag in each hand, he set the smaller of the two on a chair and went into the kitchen with Iruka,

"Do you guys need any help?" Naruto called from where he stood, thank god Sasuke heard them, 'cause he sure the hell didn't,

"No, we can handle it!" Iruka shouted, his voice broke and there was a thunk,

Naruto walked into the kitchen, deciding to help anyway, he saw Iruka struggling while Kakashi was leaning against the wall. "I'm helping anyway."

"Oh, thank you Naruto, that's very sweet." Iruka handed him three bags, "These all go in the pantry."

Naruto opened the pantry door and set the things from the bags into the right place. By the time he turned around, all the bags were gone, including the ones that were a couple inches behind him. "I guess I wasn't that much of a help, was I?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head,

"No, I appreciate the help, thanks Naruto." Iruka smiled kindly,

Kakashi and Sasuke stood next to each other, both had their noses buried in a book.

"I wonder how that happened…" Iruka muttered, he seemed deep in thought,

"How what happened?" Both Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time,

Iruka grinned, "How Sasuke turned out more like you and Naruto turned out more like me… I guess…"

"That's pretty true, Sasuke and I seem more like father and son."

"I'm nothing like you, you perverted geezer. I read real books, not pornography." Sasuke seethed,

"Sorry to say, I'm not as nice as you Iruka." Naruto frowned at himself,

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked,

"Huh?"

"Wanna go see a movie and hang out today?" Sasuke blurted,

"Umm… sure… is it ok with you guys if we go?" Naruto looked at the parentals in the room,

"I don't care." Kakashi sighed,

"That would be great; you guys haven't hung out, outside the house, with each other in a while. Just be back by 9 at the very latest. _Stay together_." The brunette warned, mostly looking at Sasuke at the last part

"Of course, we'll be getting lunch and dinner out then. I'm going to change." Sasuke closed his book and stalked to his room,

"Me too." Naruto muttered as he followed the Uchiha down the hall,

O…O…O On the Way to the Theater O…O…O

The boys walked down the streets as cars and small groups of people passed. They both went for the gothic/punk styles as they were dressed in mostly black. Naruto decided on a lighter gray pair of jeans with rips in the knees and a Zeromancer shirt that looked like a pair of black stonewashed jeans, in white messy stencil font it said, "Zeromancer" and in a diagonal fashion it said, "Feel me, Fuck me, Have me, Love me" and on the back it said, "Hate me, Save me, Kill me." Naruto also wore wrist black bands on each arm and had black converse shoes on his feet. And, of course, his goggles hung around his neck

"So we're hanging at the café most of today?" Naruto put a lot into the attire so he could fit in with the raven next to him,

"Yeah, then we'll see a later showing of the movie, _Why So Serious?_" Sasuke wore black ripped up pair of jeans that were over a pair of cargo boots, a black wife beater, and a studded collar and his hands were bandaged in black.

"Yeah…" Naruto silently gulped, "That'd be cool."

"Ya know, Zeromancer is playing at the café today." Sasuke hit the smaller one's shoulder lightly,

"R-really?! They're coming here?" Naruto looked at the older one in awe, one of his favorite bands was playing right there?!

"Yeah… awesome ain't it?" Sasuke smiled,

"Better than awesome, I wonder if they'll sign my shirt." Naruto looked over his clothes,

"What are some other bands you like?"

"Mostly rock, metal, and alternative, country and rap pretty much suck, ((they do not!!!)) I hate pop, and techno or club music is pretty cool, more for shit you play in the bedroom though. I like A7X, ICP, Crossfade, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, Skillet, Zeromancer, Green Day and a lot of other random shit." Naruto just rolled on,

"Wow, who would have thought we had the same taste in music… I like every single one of those bands."

"I absolutely despise Taylor Swift though…" Naruto shuddered, "Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard."

"I hate her too." Sasuke's face scrunched,

"We're here!" Naruto practically squealed,

"They play in like an hour." Sasuke read the sign outside as they walked through the doors, the place was packed today, they squirmed and amazingly found a two person table up front. People were jabbering around the two as they talked and waited for the band to greet the audience.

"Hey, you two are looking sexy tonight." A girl purred,

"Hey Hitomi." Sasuke smiled courteously,

Naruto blushed, "Hi."

"So what have you two been up to?" Hitomi giggled, this time directing her flirting to Naruto,

"N-nothing really, just hanging out."

"Can you believe it's already halfway through summer?" Hitomi frowned,

"Yeah, it would be nice if summer would just be forever, we could all hang out without having to fucking wait." Naruto had a kinda pouty face on,

Hitomi giggled, "I'll miss you guys, but do you still promise to come every here once in a while?"

"Of course, there is no way I'm just giving up on this place." Sasuke smiled

"Yeah, I'll be here at least once a week, I love the bands that play here." Naruto was looking at Hitomi, Hitomi ran a hand through his wild spikes, Naruto turned a dark rose color

"How'd you get your hair to be this blonde?" Hitomi brushed through the soft, gravity defying hair

"I was born with it." He was looking down at the table,

"Wow, are you sure you're Japanese?" Hitomi chuckled,

"No."

"Oh…"

The speaker let out a bang and the attention all was focused on the stage, the band stood, ready to play and the lead singer grinned, his hair was in slick, thin spikes, he wore black jeans with buckles up the sides and a tight black sleeveless T-shirt, his pants were loosely tucked over a pair of black boots and he had heavy eyeliner on.

"Alright, all who knew we were coming, thank you for doing so." He said casually, "For all of you who don't know us, we are Zeromancer, so sit back, shut the fuck up and get ready for a ride!" the crowd instantly stood and screamed,

"Yeah!" Naruto was whooping,

Sasuke sat with a smile, guess he was going to get ready for the ride,

The band started with a club-ish tune for a few moments and then it went to blaring guitars and drums, the bassist was standing next to the lead singer and when the music calmed, they started to sing,

"_It's the beginning of the end  
You want things to go faster  
It's the beginning of the end  
Now everything's too slow for you  
It's the beginning of the end  
You are one step closer  
It's the beginning of the end  
Say Amen_

_1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die  
You need wings to fly  
You need someone  
To take your place  
When you are gone_

_It's the beginning of the end  
You know nothing last forever  
A beginning of a trend  
You need someone there to care for you  
It's the beginning of the end  
I don't think you understand  
Just a beginning of a flat line  
Together_

_1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die  
You need wings to fly  
You need someone  
To take your place  
When you are gone_

_1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die  
You need wings to fly  
You need someone  
To take your place  
When you are gone"_

The song took a small instrumental break and then a generic woman's voice was played, and it sounded as if she was on the other side of a telephone,

"_Thank you for calling 1-800-SUICIDE  
If you wish to self terminate by electric shock - press one  
For termination by overdose - press two  
If you would like to make a reservation at the end of our drowning pool - please press three  
For termination by hanging - please press four  
For death by self inflicting gunshot - press five  
To speak to a representative, stay online  
If you do not wish to die - please hang up now"_

The guitars blared again and the last part of the song played,

"_1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die  
You need wings to fly  
You need someone  
To take your place  
When you are gone_

_1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die  
You need wings to fly  
You need someone  
To take your place  
When you are gone_"

The crowd wailed as another song came into play. It was slightly mellower so the jumping had stopped and people started to dance closely together.

"_We are nothing but Eurotrash  
We take Plastic and we take Cash_

_We are selling an image  
Everything must go  
I want you to know  
You don't want the side FX  
You wanna .com  
New simulated sex"_

Sasuke, in the process of the last song, had stood and was dancing next to Naruto. Everyone was pushed together like a club and bodies were rubbing together in the mosh pit, people even started standing on tables and dancing up there.

"Hey you two!" a voice called from behind the two teens,

Naruto turned, "Kiba! What are you doing here?!" he shouted over the music,

"You know I'd never miss out on Zeromancer!"

"Did anyone come with you?" Naruto was still dancing next to Sasuke,

"No, but I saw Sai, Neji, and Gaara a couple of minutes ago." Kiba looked over his shoulder,

"Oh, you couldn't get anyone to come?" Naruto looked slightly disappointed,

"Nah, everyone were either wimps or too busy." Kiba rolled his eyes,

"Totally figures!"

Sasuke got behind Naruto and started dancing behind him, making sure to make a lot of contact. "Are you having fun?" he spoke into the blonde's ear

"Umm… duh!" Naruto smiled, blushing a little from the contact, he felt something poke his butt, "Uh…" the little one whimpered,

Kiba snickered, "You two look like you're having a good time." He suddenly got in front of Naruto and was dancing the same way Sasuke was,

Naruto looked around, "Umm… people are staring at us…"

"Who cares, its fun ain't it?" Kiba grinned and rubbed his crotch against Naruto's

"Ah!" Naruto moaned and blushed at his noise,

"Just relax and have some fun." Kiba shouted,

"O-OK." Naruto looked down, he felt the other two teens sandwich him together and rub against him, it felt good to have so much contact with each other that they could barely hold back their delight. They didn't even notice the song had changed until Naruto was singing to it,

"'_Feel me, fuck me, have me, love me, hate me, save me, kill me…' _God I love this song!" Naruto moaned,

Sasuke chuckled, "I'll have to keep this song in mind…"

"It's called 'Doppelganger I Love You' this is the 'Hate me' remix." Kiba said,

"Thanks"

The boys continued the sensual dance until more violent music came on, that was when the boys started jumping around. The band played a few more songs until their turn was over, the lead singer wiped the sweat from his forehead.

He grinned, "Damn… you guys are probably one of the most enthusiastic crowds we've had." The crowd cheered, you could hear one loud 'Fuck Yeah!' coming from the back, and the singer laughed, "Thank you guys! You were all fucking awesome!" he yelled, and the band walked with security out a set of emergency doors. Most of the crowd was calming and was slightly dissipating, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke found a table to sit more towards the back where the bar was located.

"Did you guys enjoy?" Hitomi walked up to the table,

"Where did you go?" Naruto asked, semi-concerned,

"I have to work silly!" Hitomi giggled, "You guys look like you worked up a sweat, too."

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' tired!" Kiba whined, dramatically slumping onto the table,

"Well it _was_ a mosh pit, everyone's tired after a mosh pit." Sasuke sounded slightly bored,

"Yeah, I've never stayed in one the whole time though!" Kiba growled,

"We weren't stopping you, you could have left anytime." Sasuke scoffed,

"Umm… who cares? It was fun and that's all that mattered." Naruto blushed, remembering being in between the boys just a few minutes before, and so close to the stage.

"So… can I get you three anything?" Hitomi held a pad of paper,

"Water." All three of them said at the same time, they looked at each other and chuckled,

"3 waters, if you need anything else just let me know. I'll be back with your waters." She winked at the three teens and skipped off,

"Wow, she's cute." Kiba smirked, "She's totally into us…"

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto smacked him upside the head,

"Owwie, what the fuck…" Kiba seethed,

The other two just glared.

"Jeez… touch-ie" Kiba huffed,

"So who's this 'boyfriend' of yours?" Sasuke asked suddenly,

"Not like you'd know him, but his name is Shino." Kiba's cheeks were a little pink,

"No way! The really quiet guy that always wore the sunglasses?!"

"Yeah, that's him." Kiba suddenly was looking down at the table

"Here are your waters!" Hitomi set one glass in front of each boy, appearing out of nowhere

"Hey Hitomi, what time is it?" Naruto looked up at the girl, changing the subject,

She looked around, "Uuuuuuummmm… its… twelve… forty-…nine." She squinted at a clock on the back wall.

"Thanks, Sasuke are you hungry?" the little kitsune turned his head to Sasuke,

"No."

"Then we'll go for dinner right before the movie, 'cause I ain't hungry either." Naruto watched as Hitomi left,

"Ok, we can just go to a WcDonalds." ((AN: like every anime/manga has this restaurant if there are any, plus I thought it was funny)) Sasuke sighed, cheap is always good, he can save up for much better things than eating fancy/edible food,

"Cool… um Sasuke?" Naruto blushed,

"Yeah?" Sasuke raised a brow,

"Do you wanna go? I'm kinda bored." Naruto turned bright red; he looked pleadingly over to Kiba,

Kiba chuckled, "Don't mind me, I'm waiting for Shino then I'm ditching too"

Sasuke smiled, "Of course, where were you thinking we should go?" he stood and helped Naruto up, they both waved.

When they were outside the café, Naruto finally muttered, "I was thinking about somewhere quiet, where we could be alone."

Sasuke took the smaller one's hand and pulled him into an alley, "How's behind this building?" When they were out, the only things that were in the area were the brick backs of buildings and a few dumpsters, "See, not even a window."

"This is fine," Naruto blushed, he couldn't believe he was actually asking for this.

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the brick and kissed him, their tongues reached for each other and both boys moaned in sync when they clashed. Sasuke slid a hand under the Zeromancer shirt and teased a nipple,

Naruto cringed, Sasuke pulled away completely, taking a step back.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke..."

"That's OK, if you're not ready, you're not ready." Sasuke sighed,

"Sasuke… it's OK… we can try again, I won't freak, I promise." Naruto said desperately,

"No, you're not ready to do this yet." Sasuke looked at the pavement, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ugh!" Naruto pouted, "I'll fuckin' show you ready." The blonde reached out and pulled Sasuke into and embrace, he licked the exposed part at the base of the raven's neck and bit down lightly. Naruto smiled into Sasuke's neck at the answering moan. Naruto turned them around so Sasuke was the one on the wall, the little Kitsune got down onto his knees, and he nuzzled the growing erection under the black jeans.

Sasuke blushed a bright crimson, "Na-Naruto…!" he put a hand in the blonde hair in front of him,

"I'm the son of a perv, remember?" Naruto smiled, he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. The hand in his hair tightened a little, "Are you alright with this?"

"Fine, y-you just surprised me a bit." Sasuke was panting already, his blush faded to a light rose as he looked down.

Naruto reached into Sasuke's boxer and pulled out the almost erect penis, the blonde gave the organ a few pumps so it could stand on its own.

Sasuke bit back his pleasure and looked as Naruto played with his cock. Sasuke never saw anything hotter in his entire life, Naruto put his hands on the older one's hips and his tongue flicked the head. "Mmm…!" Sasuke tried not to force his member into the little one's mouth.

Naruto chuckled, he clomped down on the head and made sure his teeth didn't make contact with the flesh by digging them into the inside of his lips. The blonde bobbed up and down the swollen member, taking in as much as he could and sucking hard.

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned, Naruto hummed over his cock and the raven gave the fox a loud moan in return. Naruto pulled back for a moment to speak,

"Make sure you don't buck your hips, I'm gonna take it into my throat." Naruto whispered while pumping Sasuke, the raven could only give him a nod while he saw his dick disappear into the blonde's mouth. Instead of stopping part-way, Sasuke saw and felt the rest of his dick swallowed. Sasuke had to resist every urge to push on the boy's head or just force his throbbing cock in and out.

Naruto pulled back slowly and took it down his throat again, doing this for a few minutes and a little faster each time. Sasuke felt the heat coiling in his abdomen and his boyfriend's hot mouth taking every inch of his 8 inch cock, he felt his orgasm pushing through.

"Na…ruto… I'm gonna… aaahhh!" Sasuke shook as his orgasm rocked his body, Naruto let the white fluid run into his mouth and down his throat, he swallowed every last drop.

Naruto put the now limp dick back into Sasuke's pants and zipped him up, "How was that? Do you think I'm not ready now?" he stood and gave the post-orgasmic glowing raven a peck on the lips.

"Are you sure that was only your second time? Jesus Christ." Sasuke panted,

Naruto grinned, "Yup, but I read up a lot on the subject."

"You read how to suck cock?" Sasuke chuckled,

"Oh c'mon ice princess, don't tell me you've never read a gay porno." The blonde look at the raven-haired teen incredulously,

"I can't say I've never read anything like that." Sasuke remember three or four pornographic books he skimmed and only one was two guys, just because he was curious.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke, "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, my little Kitsune." Sasuke smiled earnestly, loving the boy's heat over him.

The two teens heard laughing and instantly separated, "Det var en heftige konsert! (That was an awesome concert!)" one of the voices said, all the dialog was heard, but not understood as the two listen to guys speak a really freaky language,

"Jeg vet, de var alle så energiske! (I know, they were all so energetic!)" a second voice laughed,

"Gjorde du se de tre gutter i front? De var praktisk å ha sex! (Did you see the three boys in front? They were practically having sex!)" the first voice huffed,

"Vi er definitivt kommende tilbake her gang. (We are definitely coming back here sometime)" another laughed,

The group came into view and everyone gasped, including the two teens, "Guddæmningdet (Goddammit)" one of the band members muttered, it was Zeromancer that came through the same alley Sasuke and Naruto had 20 minutes ago

"Hey" the lead singer said nervously, he had a strange accent of some sort,

"Hi."

"Det er de pojkarna vi så. (It is those boys we saw)" one of the whispered,

"Lukk din munn! (Close your mouth!)" The lead singer growled, "We saw you at the café we played at."

(AN: I don't know Norwegian, but I did my best with a very reliable internet translator, so I think it should be ok. I think it's stupid to assume they all speak Norwegian, but it makes the story more interesting.)

"Yeah, your show was awesome." Naruto blushed; his favorite band was actually talking to him!

"Thank you, that's always cool to hear." The bassist smiled,

"Well, you may or may not know or names, but I do believe introductions are in order." The lead singer said, "My name is Alex."

The bass player and back-up vocalist, "My name's Kim Ljung,"

The drummer, "I'm Noralf."

The guitar, "Chris."

And the programmer, "I am Erik Ljunggren,"

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Sasuke." Sasuke bowed gently,

"I'm Naruto." The boy grinned and scratched the back of his head, still beet red,

"So you are a big fan of our music?" Kim inquired, eyeing the boy's t-shirt,

"Yeah, I'm sorry." The blonde frowned,

Alex laughed, "Why are you apologizing? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for fans."

"But it must be annoying to have them follow you around…" Naruto looked down,

"It's fine, we found you, not the other way around." Kim put a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Plus, you're being pretty cool, at least you didn't faint or scream or cry."

"I'm a guy." Naruto half glared,

"So?" Alex smiled, "It's happened before."

"So where is your next show?" Sasuke tried to change up the subject,

"We have to get on a plane to Shanghai tomorrow afternoon." Chris said,

The band members rolled their eyes, "Great, more planes…" Kim groaned

"Wouldn't it be great to just once go on a fucking road tour?" Alex muttered,

"Sick of air travel much?" Naruto smiled, the band could only groan.

"I don't remember the last time I stayed in one place for more than a month." Erik commented, "Sometimes being famous is the shits."

"Hey, how old are you two?" Alex asked, as if the answer meant something,

"We're both 14." Sasuke stated,

The men looked dumbstruck, "Shit, you guys listen to our stuff and your _that_ young?!" Kim shouted,

"Umm… yeah?" was all Naruto could manage,

"But you two were… in the café…" Alex put a hand to his head, "Man, kids grow up way too fast."

"Alex, our manager is going to be pissed if we don't get to the hotel in 10 minutes, there's a driver in front waiting for us." Noralf was looking at his cell phone,

"Ugh… hey, we'll see you two the next time we're around, ok?" Alex waved,

"Hey, why don't we sign the kid's shirt? Since he's a fan…" Kim suggested,

"Do you guys feel up to writing your names?" Alex grinned, there was a small round of 'yeah's

"I've got a sharpie." Kim pulled out a silver marker and signed the shirt first,

Naruto stood perfectly still as each one signed over him, Alex was the last one to sign and Naruto blushed when he signed right over his left nipple. "Thank you so much! Kiba will fucking bitch me out when he sees this!" Naruto had a shit-eating grin on his face,

"Well, we'll be around, so see you two later!" Kim waved, the band gave their goodbyes and they left through the alley,

"Bye!"

_TBC_

**Ugh… the rest of the date will be in the next chapter… this chapter feels ridiculously long so I'm cutting it off there.**

**I know Naruto should have taken a longer time to recover, but I can't draw things out for too long without writing some kind of lemon, it was also getting annoying to have to write the 'no's and the 'I don't want to's so I am having Naruto be fine, he'll be a little shaky later, but not now. HE IS A O K!!!**

**Once again, I am sorry for being a bitch and cutting you off for 9 months, but I now have unlimited internet access and my own laptop once again. So my master plan was a flop, but I got everything back and I should be moving forward. Reviews will fuel the flame under my single ass so please drop your comment on my door step, they please me…**

**R&R!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I 4got this one on the last chapter, I don't own Zeromancer  
or their lyrics or any of their songs)**

**Summary: Naruto is a normal teenage boy; he doesn't like going to school or doing his  
homework, he has tons of friends, and has a crush on someone… everything stays the  
same, at least, until he gets his new next door neighbor. (Note: don't think I've said this, but everyone is 14-16 years old)**

**Warnings: THIS IS SHONEN AI + YAOI ((if u don't like it go away)) And a lot of swearing…  
fuck, shit, damn, etc.**

**Random: I always bawl when I watch the video for Someday by Nickelback**

**Oh, Won't You be… My Neighbor?**

_**Recap!**_

"_Well, we'll be around, so see you two later!" Kim waved, the band gave their goodbyes and they left  
through the alley,_

"_Bye!"_

_**End Recap!**_

Naruto turned to the raven who was suddenly behind him, "wow…" was all the kitsune could manage from his dry lips,

"They're pretty nice guys, I didn't expect the lead vocalist to be gay, though." Sasuke smirked, looking at the note, signature, and phone number on his uke's chest.

((AN: I don't _think_ Alex is gay or bi or whatever!!!! Don't make the assumption please, because I don't know his sexual orientation! We all know what assuming does!))

"His phone number? When the fuck would there be an appropriate time to call him?" Naruto muttered as he looked over what each one wrote,

"Just don't lose the number," Sasuke traced the numbers with his thumb and toyed with the little one's nipple when he reached it,

"Aaaahh…" Naruto moaned, his nipple already hard, he looked down at the hand as his face turned an adorable shade of pink

Again there was noise through the alley, this time in the right language, but fifty octaves higher.

"I can't believe we saw them getting into the car!" One voice squealed,

"The lead is so hot, I wish he would have talked to us!" another followed,

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, he couldn't stop himself from heaving a sigh as he saw a group of punk posers walk into the backstreets. "Great, its fangirl central."

"Poor Hinata…" Naruto chuckled as he eyed the shy one in the back of the group of 5 or 6, "At least she isn't posing, she always has dressed like that."

All of the girls were wearing punk clothes and fixed their million dollar hairstyles to fit the clothes, Sakura even put streaks of black in her hair.

"Hi Sasuke," she giggled as she clapped over in leather boots that were just below the knees, her black and pink stitched miniskirt rode up slightly when she practically stroke a pose in front of Sasuke, she wore a black shirt that had black and pink lace for sleeves,

"H-hi, were you at the concert?" Sasuke asked, great now she fucking knew where he hung out, why couldn't she just die of a pink overload and let him get on with his life?

"Of course, I love Zeromanners." She smiled,

"It's Zero_mancer_ Sakura." Naruto laughed,

Sakura glared, then saw his shirt, she looked closely at the sharpie on the shirt, "Did you meet up with them after the concert?"

Hinata instantly was at Naruto's side, gripping at the shirt, "You got Alex's phone number." She muttered and looked up at the boy's face as if he were a god, her bangs were swept to the side and  
the short hair was in a spiky, high ponytail. Hinata had high heel cargo boots over light purple and black striped tights that lead up to a short black jean skirt that had frill lining the bottom, she had a purple and black Zeromancer tank-top and black fingerless gloves that cut off right below her elbows.

"Did the preps raid your wardrobe?" Naruto patted the small girl's head,

"Y-yeah, but they'll g-g-give me my stuff b-back later." Hinata blushed and looked at her feet when the hand moved to her shoulder,

"I think you look the best, the rest of them look like clowns. At least I used my clothes," Naruto smiled, "So you like Zeromancer?"

"Yes, I-I-I've always wanted to go to one of their concerts…"

A voice interrupted the small side conversation that suddenly was at the pique of everyone's attention, "I thought it would be cool if all of us girls went to the concert, we didn't think _you_ were gonna be there Sasuke." She stepped closer, she might as well have batted her eyelashes.

"Naruto's a big fan so I thought it would be cool to take him, we came here to meet up with some guys when the band came back here. We got to talk to them and they even signed Naruto's shirt."

All eyes were on the blonde as he flushed scarlet, "They were all really cool guys," he scratched the back of his head,

"Sasuke, you were there, how come we didn't see you?" Sakura ripped her gaze from the blonde and directed her attention to the raven along with the other girls, Naruto glared at the pink tumor that latched onto Sasuke's arm and wedged it between two petite breasts,

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know you like Sakura." Hinata bit her lip, "It must be hard,"

Naruto looked at the nice cute little girl in front of him, he thought, _Good, I'm definitely not gay, I mean… Hinata looks adorable. Hmmmm_ "Yeah," he said automatically, "Whoa, wait, no!" his scarlet cheeks faded back to tan,

"C'mon Naruto, everyone knows, it's hard NOT to notice." She giggled,

"I mean, yeah, I used to like her… but now I'm not sure… with everything that's going on it's even hard to tell what's upside down or right side up." Naruto shook his head,

Hinata's eyes widened in slight accusation then shook her head too, not being able to shake the thought she blurted it out quietly, "So, you li-like Sas-Sasuke…?"

Naruto looked down at the Hyuuga, "Umm… I… no, I don't. I'm not like that Hinata." Naruto cleared his throat,

Hinata sighed, "Thank god," she said under her breath,

The other girls constantly bugged Sasuke for every little detail of the concert while the two outcasts talked quietly; almost laughing at how hilarious it looked when an obviously pissed Sasuke is surrounded by clingy fangirls. They didn't even pay attention to the group conversation until they started moving away after a half hour of jabbering.

"C'mon slow pokes!!!!" A platinum blonde Barbie called from her shoulder,

"Where are we going?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and then looked at Hinata

Hinata shrugged,

"C'MON" the girls screamed as a group that was the outcasts' cue to run and tag behind the much clung upon Sasuke.

O…O…O (About an hour later)

The group finally went up the short path to a large, almost mansion-like house in a classy district of the city where all the lawns, plants, and flowers were trimmed to absolute perfection.

The color explosion gave Sasuke the urge to hiss like a vampire, "Me and Naruto can't stay the whole time, we have tickets for a movie later. We're leaving at 5, right Naru-kun??" he turned to see his little blonde,

"Yeah,"

"Oooh, what movie? Maybe we can all go." Sakura smiled and cuddled closer to the nauseated teen,

"We're seeing something with our dads." Sasuke amended quickly,

"Phooey…Then I guess you'll have to leave early." Sakura pouted, she finally let go and futzed with the lock, "There should be six boys to inside match us eight and eight (not counting Hinata)." She announced proudly and kicked the door open, inviting everyone to get inside

Naruto took the opportunity and caught up so he was at Sasuke's side when they were inside,

"We're gonna go to my 'playroom.'" The tumor winked and the girls giggled,

"Do you wanna ditch now? I can fake a phone call home." Naruto muttered, as they followed the girls into the room that must be very, very special for a 14-year-old to call it a playroom

"It's fine." It looked like he held back a cringe, but when they arrived to the destination, Sasuke couldn't hold it, "It's so… pink…"

There were indeed six other bishonens on a long fuzzy, pink couch.

"These guys are some of my older sister's college friends." Sakura boasted while the female population seemed to grovel at her feet, except for the ghostly girl who stepped back,

"They all are in a top notch sorority, they call it the Akatsuki." Hinata whispered, "The leader isn't here… he's probably in jail again, baka Itachi." She seemed too familiar with these men,

One of the guys was looking at Naruto hungrily, he licked his lips and walked up to the two, towering at least half a head taller than Sasuke, "My, my, what cute little boys you've brought… this one's ready for a little action." He put a large hand on Naruto's ass, looking at the bulge in the smaller one's jeans.

"Get away!" Naruto shouted and stepped behind Sasuke, who was growling at the larger man,

"Sorry, I should at least introduce myself since we're gonna be having fun. My name is Kisame and this is our group." Kisame looked like a shark with his large build, blue hair, and steely grey eyes. (no blue skin)

They all started introductions as it were role call

"Zetsu." The golden-eyed, green haired one said, eyeing the two like a meal

"Deidara." A man with a crazy blonde ponytail grinned, his palms had mouths tattooed to them

"Sasori." A completely monotone voice seemed to cover the room in a blanket of silence

"Tobi!!" this one stood on the couch, his hair was short dark brown spikes and he had a mask hanging around his waist,

"Pein." Both teens shuddered when their eyes met, both his hair and eyes were orange, but his eyes seemed to draw you into his insane mind, no one would be surprised if he'd killed someone before… then Naruto scanned the piercings, 3 up each nostril, snake bites, an industrial bar going from top to bottom of each ear, and six loops on both ears,

They all were wearing a tight sleeveless shirt that had red cloud symbols on the front, black jeans, and some form of black shoe wear. Though some had miscellaneous things on like jackets, gloves, wristbands, and quite a few had collars.

"Why didn't just invite people from our school?" Naruto turned to Sakura, "Not that I don't think they should be here, but _they_ might get bored."

"They came for the same thing us girls did." Sakura announced proudly,

"Wh-what?"

"YAOI ACTION!!!!!" the girls squealed together,

Naruto paled, "Then why are _we_ here???" he gestured to himself and Sasuke,

"Hidan and Itachi couldn't make it, so we were looking for replacements anyway." Ino poked Naruto's forehead,

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his face was stone cold, "Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" Naruto cocked his  
head to the side,

Sasuke jerked and shook his head, "F-fine."

_CLICK CLICK CLICK_

The three ways out where suddenly sealed off, three of the girls stuffed a key in their pocket.

"The party has begun, as promised I will let you out at 5, but you guys have to stay until then. I've got some ground rules to set and I need everyone's attention so I don't have to repeat myself." Sakura stood in the middle of the room, and it was like a giant spotlight was on her, "To the Akatsuki, no raping." A bunch of groaning came from the couch, "And we're keeping the sex to a minimum, no fucking and blow jobs are somewhat out. This is these two boys' first time, I would assume and it would be awesome if you guys don't ruin it. We are going to play stuff like seven minutes in heaven and spin the bottle so we get to have a little fun."

"Fair enough," Kisame chuckled, "we weren't planning on these two being here."

"I'm confused… what the hell are we doing?!" Naruto shouted weakly,

"Partying, the Akatsuki loves coming to Sakura's house because it gives them the chance to have sex with minors… I've always sat out." Hinata was in a corner, looking terrified,

"So you keep her here against her will?" Naruto asked, gritting his teeth,

"We've tried to get her to join, but she insists on shutting her eyes and staying in the corner." Ino shrugged,

Sakura shrugged, "She's fine, let's begin." There was a beer bottle in the middle of eight pillows "Guys go first."

"I'm not playing this stupid game!" Naruto stomped his foot, he strode over to Hinata, "I'm not gonna fucking kiss anyone!"

"Kisame," Sakura threw a key at him, "My room, make sure to use the condoms, you know where they are, feel free to use the toys too."

"Fi-fine! I'll play!" Naruto's eyes were wide, everyone started to chuckle at the little kitsune's expression,

"Does that bring back memories Uzamaki?" Kisame chuckled,

The blonde felt tears pushing at his lids, a blush flooded over his cheeks, "Sh-shut up teme!" all the males in the room sat on the pillows, Naruto wasn't able to get a seat next to Sasuke so he was trembling between Zetsu and Pein,

"Pein, you start. These are the rules, spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you have to make out with him for five minutes, then both leave the circle. Naruto will be next, does everyone get it?" there was no protest, "Good, you may begin."

Pein swiveled the bottle so it spun a few times, it landed on Kisame.

"Oh well," Kisame sighed, "There's still seven minutes in heaven." He looked at Naruto, then crawled to the middle of the circle with Pein. Their lips instantly crashed and their hands started roaming,

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face between his legs so he couldn't see, Sasuke seemed to direct all his interest to the floor.

"OK, five minutes are up!" Sakura giggled, the two pulled apart and stepped out of the circle, "Naruto, spin the bottle."

Naruto went back to sitting cross legged, he spun the bottle carefully so it made one or two complete spins, Naruto shut his eyes tightly and just prayed that Sasuke would forgive him.

"Naruto, open your eyes." Sasuke called, he almost sounded amused,

Naruto lifted his lids and saw the lip of the bottle pointing to Sasuke, Naruto blushed heavily… though secretly praising every god in human existence, "No way…"

They both made their way to the middle and Sasuke whispered, "Don't worry about them, let's just get it over with."

"It's five minutes of lip contact, so stop stalling." Sakura grinned,

Sasuke quickly pressed his lips against Naruto's, their lips moved as the blonde leaned in closer,

"Nnnnn," Naruto hummed when Sasuke's tongue begged entrance, he opened his mouth and let their tongues swirl. The fox moved even closer by placing himself in Sasuke's lap,

Sasuke pulled back a little, "Are you sure you're ok with this?" he muttered into his ear and nibbled on the lobe,

"Fine… uuuhh…" Naruto looked up to the ceiling when Sasuke attacked his neck and rubbed the little bumps poking through his t-shirt,

"He's so cute when he's moaning…" Kisame sniggered,

Naruto became more conscious of his audience; he bit back his moans, making sure to leave Kisame unsatisfied.

"Great, you couldn't just shut your mouth." Sakura hissed,

Sasuke grinned into the smaller one's neck and palmed over the erection that was in his lap, "Aaaah!!" Naruto moaned loudly this time, the sound bounced off the wall noisily and came back to all their ears, "Sasuke!!" he breathed, "N-not there!" he looked down, put a tan hand over the bandaged one, "uunn… please…" his face was a deep scarlet and the whole room seemed to be engrossed in the action, he started to tremble and his eyes were shut tight. With all the people around them, every stroke seemed to feel ten times better than the last, his eyes stayed shut as he felt the ones on him. He felt the heat in his abdomen start coiling into his orgasm when, suddenly, the contact was gone.

"Ok." Sasuke said, more to everyone else than to the boy I his lap, "The five minutes are done."

Naruto got off, completely breathless and beet red, he looked over to Hinata who was staring wide eyed at him. He decided to sit against a door and Sasuke followed, standing next to him. He couldn't believe he was doing something like that in front of everyone,

"Ah-Alright, Zetsu, you're next." Sakura said shakily, her cheeks were tinted pink, but she was smiling.

"Heh, they should be saving that for the closet…" Kisame muttered,

Naruto sat cross-legged and put his head into his hands and Sasuke looked down at him while the game continued,

Zetsu got Tobi and then Deidara and Sasori basically had to be ripped apart from their turn. The girls all had their turns, and everyone except for the three unwilling were watching intently as the yuri  
scene unfolded. (Yuck…!)

"Alrighty, seven minutes in heaven." Sakura took a small bowl that was on the coffee table and had each boy pick a color, "Blue goes first."

Sasori stood and so did Naruto, Kisame grunted, "What rotten luck."

They were both shut and locked in the closet, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." The red-head muttered,

"Thank you, I appreciate that…" Naruto sighed in relief, they chatted a little until they heard the door squeak

Sasori quickly locked lips with the smaller one, "Not exactly what I pictured, but still cute." Sakura said approvingly, "I expected that you'd go a little further, though." The three walked out and Naruto went back to his door,

"Pinks, you're up." Deidara scurried to the closet and Sasuke pushed off the wall,

_SEVEN MINUTES LATER_

Sakura opened the door, then pouted, "No fun," she turned back,

Deidara ran out of the closet, "Fucking asshole!" he mumbled

Sasuke sighed when he got out of the closet, flipping back his switch blade and stuffing it in his pocket, he leaned right back against the door with Naruto.

"You brought a knife with you?!" Naruto whispered,

"It's legal, the blade's only 3 inches." Sasuke shrugged, "With your luck, I figured it would be good to bring a little protection."

"Ugh…"

Everyone who went after that went at least five minutes over their turn, the last set of guys especially. And each time they heard poor attempts in hiding the moans. Naruto looked at his cell for the billionth time and sigh when he saw it was 4:33, only 27 minutes of hell left.

"Why the fuck did you follow her again?" Naruto hissed, waiting for the tumor to get out from her turn,

"I didn't have much of a choice, they all started dragging me and didn't say where we were going." Sasuke looked over to Hinata who was blushing, her gaze locked onto Naruto. The raven then sat down next to Naruto, his knees pulled up, but his legs were spread slightly, "I'm bored…"

Naruto looked at his lap, but quickly looked up again, scanning the room to see if there were people watching, he saw no one and moved so he was kneeling in between his legs, "M-me too." He was flushed and started to put his face closer to Sasuke's,

"What about the people around us?" Sasuke looked at his love's eyes which were glazed over in intense need,

"I don't care," the blonde locked his lips with Sasuke's,

"Hey! No doing that unless the hostess is in the audience." Sakura giggled, Naruto felt vibrations going down his leg as his favorite song played, muffled by the cloth around it, Naruto dug into his pocket and flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Hi Naruto!" Kiba's cheeky voice was on the other end,

"Hi Dad." Naruto looked around and everyone's eyes seemed to bug out of their skull,

"Oh… bad time?" Kiba chuckled,

"No, it's the opposite." Naruto smiled attentively,

"So I heard you and Sasuke were going to see a movie, how about we meet up at the WcDonald's right now and we'll come with you?"

Naruto acted surprised, "N-now?"

"Yup, I'll introduce you to Shino." Kiba said and broke off talking to someone else for a second,

"Ok, I guess we can all eat together, do you mind Sasuke?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who shook his head slightly, he looked more like a deer in headlights than anything, "That's fine, we'll meet you there in five minutes. Love ya Dad, bye."

"Love you too," Kiba sniggered "Seeya in a few Naruto." There was a definite click on the other line,

"Sorry, our dads want to eat with us, we have to go now…" Naruto got up and held his hand to Sakura for a key, which was promptly put in his hand.

Sasuke was already up, he still looked fairly surprised, "Bye…"

"Chill out…" Naruto muttered loud enough only for Sasuke to heard, "Ummm… thanks for having us over, I guess?"

"You two are welcome back anytime you like…" Sakura giggled, "I know you like me Naruto, it's not that I'm not interested, you've just always looked too much like an uke, no offense. So, please come back and play again, with or without Sasuke is fine." She winked at the blonde,

"C'mon dobe, you're the one who said five minutes." Sasuke snatched the key and unlocked the door, once the door was open he threw the key onto the cushion next t one of the girls, he grabbed the fox's arm roughly and pulled him into a sprint and burst through the front door, Naruto slammed it shut, once they cut around the corner Sasuke pulled Naruto into and embrace,

"That… sucked…" Naruto gasped slightly for air, he glared into the Uchiha's chest

"I'm sorry you had to do all that." Sasuke put his chin on the blonde spikes,

"Hey, we still have to meet someone at the WcDonald's by the theater."

"I was going to ask about that, for a while you had me believing that we were actually going to go with our dads." He let go of his little Kitsune so he could see his face,

"It's Kiba and Shino, Kiba helped me fake parent phone calls all the time with friends." Naruto smiled, staring at the alabaster skin on the raven's face,

"That's always nice to have, is Kiba the only one who does that?"

"Sometimes Shikamaru will play along, but Kiba does it the best." Naruto blushed, he was now so hard it hurt, he looked into his love's coal eyes, pleading with them.

"Just look forward to the movie, we can have tons of fun in there." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making sure when he pulled back he 'accidentally' brushed his hand over the boy's erection.

The boy instantly tensed, the trembled, "Sa-sasuke…" The said teen was already walking down the block, the blonde followed him as they took the five minute walk to the restaurant.

They reached the red and yellow-schemed fast food restaurant and Naruto instantly saw the two boys sitting next to each other at one of the tables outside, "Get your asses over here guys!" Kiba grinned,

They both strode up to the table, "Hi Shino, I'm Naruto." He smiled shyly… so Kiba has been doing _that_ with this guy. Naruto's eyes darted around, he had no way of fixing his problem or even finding a way to hid it. So he decided to hide partially behind Sasuke,

"Hello." The boy's deep voice was both booming yet soft, his hair was in short brown spikes and his eyes were completely covered with circular sunglasses, he had jeans, and a white t-shirt on. He was clearly dominant just looking at his body compared to Kiba's.

"I'm Sasuke," The raven looked back at his little Kitsune, raising his brow,

"Looks like some one's excited, are you sure we didn't interrupt anything." Kiba grinned, eyeing the blonde's crotch,

Shino seemed to turn red in the cheeks as, one would assume, his glance followed Kiba's, he turned his head to face Kiba, "Kiba…"

"I told you he was absolutely adorable," The canine said boldly, "And I knew that you'd wanna piece too." He slowly let his lips spread from ear to ear,

"That's not fair to make such an assumption…" Shino's head tilted down his face getting even redder,

"Kiba! Don't say shit like that!" Naruto said angrily, Sasuke sat down and Naruto quickly followed, he might as well had big fox ears turned toward the ground and a leash that Sasuke held in his hand. His blush faded that instant,

"Just pointing out the obvious, you're an uke no matter what you say or do." Kiba put his chin in his hand,

"I don't act like a girl!" Naruto pouted,

"That doesn't matter you're just so… I don't know… it's just something about you, you're just an uke." Kiba pondered,

"What did you guys get for us to eat?" Naruto changed the subject, he had to get the ache off his mind,

"Eh, four cokes, four burgers, and four medium fries, is that good?" Kiba looked mostly at Sasuke,

"Sounds about good, I can't think of anything else." Sasuke responded, then a boy about their age came out with a tray,

"Here is your food, thank you for coming." The guy eyed Naruto, "Here's the receipt," he wrote something on the paper and handed it to Naruto. The blonde looked down at it and his eyes widened he looked at the waiter who winked and turned to make his way back into the restaurant,

"See? You're a dude magnet." Kiba stated, "I swear to god you give off a pheromone or something."

"How come it's only happening now then?!" Naruto said loudly,

"It's been happening for years, you've been way to naïve to notice. I think everyone in our group has flirted with you at least once or twice… Lee does it the most (besides me of course)." Kiba scowled,

"Butbutbutbut… th-they're not gay!!!" Naruto squealed,

"They don't have to be gay to like one guy," Kiba shrugged picking at his fries,

Naruto's eyes were wide, "E-even Shikamaru?"

Kiba sighed, unwrapping his burger, "Yes, even Shikamaru, but don't worry, none of us has the balls to ask you out. Especially with Mr. Raven over there," he shot his eyes across the table, "he's so intimidating… if you hadn't noticed he glares at one of us if we put an arm around you or something."

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled,

"What? I can't defend what's rightfully mine?" Sasuke declared,

"You don't own me! My friends can be my friends! They're not going to rape me!" Naruto shouted too loudly this time, gaining a few stares, he didn't even realize that he was standing,

"Dude, calm down." Kiba took a sip of his coke,

Naruto plopped down on his chair and sulked, he picked at his fries, he adjusted his position and shuddered, dammit… "Mmm!" Naruto choked back the noise the best he could,

Kiba grinned, "I really must of missed something… wait a sec…" Kiba finally looked at the boy's shirt, "You met up with the band after the show?!" he soothed a hand over Alex's note,

"Don't!" Naruto turned red and pushed the hand off,

"Sorry… but why didn't you call me?! I could have totally met them!" Kiba frowned,

"We only talked to them for five minutes, they had to leave and decided to sign my shirt." Naruto unwrapped his burger and started eating,

"Was Alex hot up close?" Kiba asked, intrigued,

Naruto almost choked, he finished the bite, "Hell, I don't know! He was really nice to me though." A small 'tch' came from Sasuke,

"No way! He must have totally been hitting on you!"

"Enough… this day has been way too long… can we please just stop talking about stuff like that." Naruto ate the little piece left of his meal and slammed down his drink, everyone else had finished too,

"Fine, I'll take the stuff to the trash," he checked his cell, "It's 5:11, we can catch the 5:30 show of _Why So Serious?_" he jumped up and came back quickly since the trash was only six or seven feet away.

"I was thinking we could see a later showing of it, but whatever." Sasuke shrugged, "Everyone ok with going now?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto said, but bit his lip after the words escaped him. No, not the stupid horror movie! Damndamndamndamndammit! He hated scary movies and he definitely knew it, he almost cried when he saw the movie _Unborn_ and was jumpy for a week, he had to wait a month before he could sleep through the night.

The group moved to the theater, Kiba was leading the conversation at the moment, "This is supposed to be the king of horror movies, no sex scenes in here boys! All gore, story, and insanity!" Kiba laughed, "This was rated 5 stars by critics and the public, voted, 'best horror out in Hollywood,' basically it's a guy gone loose on these chicks and he tortures fair maidens, cuts the corner of their lips from ear to ear, takes pictures, leaves them in the room with a gun and a record that makes them go insane and shoot themselves! How AWESOME is that?"

"Definitely going to be worth seeing," Sasuke smiled, his expression sunk when he saw Naruto was at his flank, but not ready for any fight, if he had any, his ears would be turned straight to the ground and a tail between his legs. The blonde's shoulders were hunched, "You ok?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto straightened immediately, "I just thought I saw someone…" he rubbed the back of his head and half-assed a smile,

"Who?" Kiba walked backwards while walking right in front of the kitsune,

Naruto looked at his feet, "I'm fine."

"We're here." Shino muttered, even though everyone heard,

Kiba strode in ahead while everyone followed at their original paces, when they walked into the practically empty theater Kiba said to the clerk, "Four tickets to _'Why So Serious?'_ please."

"Here you go, that'll be ---" Kiba handed over the money, "Enjoy the show." He said generically,

They all started for the theater, "Kiba?" Naruto was almost whispering, good thing there wasn't anyone there otherwise the canine wouldn't have heard it,

"Yeah?"

"Where do you get all this money from?" The blonde was still trying to wrap his head around the horror movie thing, but he was trying to get it off his mind anyway,

"Parents." Kiba shrugged,

"Makes perfect sense." Sasuke added sarcastically,

"I'm an only child, my mom is loaded, I get money to get what I want (even though I live with my dad), and they don't give a shit, that enough?" Kiba grinded his teeth together,

"Calm down dude, just thought the answer was a little vague. No need to get our panties in a bunch." Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Let's just watch the movie…" Shino suggested, though they were already in the theater which was completely empty,

"'Nother awesome thing is no one comes to horror movies 'til the _late_ showing, so the rush is after we leave." Kiba said, even so, the bunched into the highest row and furthest to the left. Sasuke got in the corner and Naruto got next to him followed by Kiba, then Shino. They sat and tried to guess the trivia questions that would come up now and again, suddenly the screen switched to black and the lights darkened.

Naruto flinched, shit hopefully no one would notice him closing his eyes when it got to the scary parts.

A mangled, deep voice suddenly appeared, "Sorry folks, no previews tonight!!!!" the voice wailed with laughter and a knife ripped into the black screen and blood gushed from the cut,

Too late, the blonde's eyes were wide in terror, he bit his lips and was fumbling with his hands in his lap. He literally breathed, "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod…" chanting it as the man laughed insanely.

"CLANG!" a metal door slammed, there was a blonde woman who was scarcely dressed bruised and bleeding on the floor, her face buried in her arms. The room had all mirror walls except for the metal door, so you could see the woman from various angles, an insane tune started to come from the beat-up record and a shiny gun was placed next to the woman. She looked up into her mirrors and her eyes bugged out of her skull when she saw her wounds that were fresh on her face, the corners of her lips were cut all the way up to each ear, giving her a permanent grin. The camera closed in on the gun and her hand taking it, the gun clicks and you hear a clear "BANG!" from the gun. Then the voice again roared with laughter, the music coming to a close

Naruto held back his screams, and the movie finally was in a normal neighborhood, it made Naruto feel better, but more anxious, so he squirmed in his chair when you would occasionally see the man who was killing everyone stalk his next victim. The next death was similar except you saw more of the process and the girl screamed as her wounds flapped gorily open, this woman was a friend of the blonde, main charater. Naruto whimpered and looked into his lap, it was already more than halfway through he thought as he looked at his cell. He shut his eyes when he heard the gut-clenching "BAAAAH!" noise that you always hear when it shows a sudden scary part.

"You gonna be okay?" Sasuke whispered in his ear,

"I'm good." He smiled sheepishly, still shaking like a leaf

Sasuke didn't buy it for a second, he nibbled on the outer shell of the tanned ear, "Bullshit. Ya'know, if you would have said something we could have seen something different…" he breathed hot air into the boy's ear,

"Sa-sasuke…" Naruto moaned, of course the erection he had wasn't as strong as before, but being hard is being hard dammit.

"We weren't able to finish before, let's go back where we left off." Sasuke turned Naruto's upper body so it faced his and they shared a deep kiss, their tongues clashed and Naruto moaned into the raven's mouth,

"They're newbies at the game," Kiba explained to the boy next to him, "remember how hard it was to hold back when we first started?" he stroked the silent one's cheek and gave it a quick peck, Shino nodded

Sasuke continued his ministrations by letting his hands roam to the smaller one's nipples, he rubbed and twisted them so they poked out from the fabric, "aaaahh!" Naruto pulled away and moaned softly, looking down at the hands that were feeling him and blushing lightly. Kiba couldn't help but watch them from the corner of his eye, smirking just a little.

Sasuke bit Naruto's lower lip and licked over it, he sealed their lips again when he moved his hand down to the boy's lap and quickly unzipped and unbuttoned the boy's jeans.

Naruto pulled out of the kiss again, "Sasuke! We're right next to them!!" he hissed,

"They're both watching the movie, if you're quiet they will never know." Sasuke whispered, he reached into the boy's boxers and pulled out the blonde's cock, "Wow, you're pretty big… Sasuke chuckled, he started moving his hand up and down

"_What is he talking about?! He's huge! Especially considering his height!" _Kiba was watching from the corner of his eye again, _'Shit, and I told him I'd take him, now I'm willing to take turns…'_ his face flushed a little at the thoughts running through his brain, he never took his eyes off Naruto, he watched his cute face react, heard him moan, watched his body squirm a little, and his cock being pumped by a pale hand.

Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's arm and shook, "Sasuke…kimochi…(means: feels good)" Sasuke was currently ravishing the tan neck, biting and licking while his had moved up and down on the silky smooth skin of Naruto's throbbing member.

Kiba let his eyes stray back to the screen, the main woman had been captured and was just beaten, the killer was about to put the knife to her lips when the police barged in with their guns and arrested them, the cop that ended up going out with the main character was helping her to the hospital, comforting her.

The scene faded to the girl in her kitchen, pregnant and making breakfast, the male cop walked in, in his uniform. He gave her a kiss and said good morning and went to get the paper from his front porch, but froze in terror at the headlines, "**SERIAL KILLER ESCAPES FROM STATE PRISION**" The screen cut to black and the insane laughter was played once more,

Kiba looked over to the blonde, and as the laughter continued, streams of cum came from Naruto's member. It hit the floor noiselessly and the little one finished, Sasuke licked the remaining cum off his hand and helped Naruto tuck himself back into his jeans. The record music was playing now and the credits rolled down the screen.

They all stood in silence and walked out of the theater, "See? Scary as hell, just like I said."

"It was awesome Kiba." Sasuke smiled attentively, he was looking at his dazed kitsune, "Hey, do yo wanna go home?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." He gave a cute little yawn and rubbed his eye with his fist,

All three froze, blushed and turned their attention to their feet, "Dammit Naruto…" Kiba muttered,

"What did I do?"

"Kiba, are we staying at your place tonight?" Shino asked,

"Yeah, the asshole is on a business trip so I don't have to worry about it, the bitch's taking me to her house tomorrow afternoon, so we have plenty of time." Kiba gave his canine smile, they walked out the doors of the theater, "Well, this is where we split."

"Bye Kiba, it was nice meeting you Shino." Sasuke politely bowed his head slightly,

"See you two around," Naruto waved,

And so they parted in silence, making their way home in silence…

_**TBC**_

**Yup… again I missed my personal deadline, I suck… I think I lost a lot of readers too T.T waah… oh well I'm treating myself to a Monster because I finished! Still too effing long!!!  
**

**Now addicted to another band: Mindless Self Indulgence, my favorite song is Shut Me Up! The lyrics are so fucked up!**

**Yes, I made up the entire horror movie, it was kinda based of another movie I saw preview for and the Why So Serious came from Batman, because I honestly didn't think it was a Batman movie from the previews and thought the movie was going to be called 'Why So Serious?'**

**Oooh! 'Nother random thing! I have a bruise on my hip because my brother got pissed at me and 'accidentally' hit me with a Louisville Slugger baseball bat!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: THIS IS SHONEN AI + YAOI ((if u don't like it go away)) And a lot of swearing…  
fuck, shit, damn, etc.**

**Oh, Won't You be… My Neighbor?**

_**Recap!**_

"_Bye Kiba, it was nice meeting you Shino." Sasuke politely bowed his head slightly,_

"_See you two around," Naruto waved,_

_And so they parted in silence, making their way home in silence…_

_**End Recap!**_

O…O…O Next Day

"NARUTO! GET UP NOW!" a voice screamed, sounding like it was calling for the millionth time, the voice muttered to himself, "Damn, the next nuclear war could happen and he would be sleeping through it."

"NNnnnn…?" Naruto took the buzzing earbuds out of his ears and rubbed his eyes cutely, "Did someone call me?" he breathed, the blonde looked over at his clock, seeing it was 9am and the time he needed to get up. He unraveled himself from his covers only to find himself on the floor, tossing and turning again, he must have had a nightmare and not remember it, no wonder he felt kinda shaken up, the music helped though. Naruto jumped up and ran to his closet, just jean shorts, white socks, and a plain gray T-shirt (and underwear you silly goose!_!) was all he wore.

"Shit…" he muttered, "I need a shower." He grabbed his goggles and charged out of the room, he went to the small closet next to the bathroom and heard the water running, he puffed a sigh and went into the bathroom after he grabbed his towel. The bathroom was relatively big, the color scheme white and dark blue, the largest object, save the shower, was the mirror which covered most of the wall. Naruto grabbed the tooth paste and his brush from the long counter of the sink, letting the white towel hang over his arm

"Hey Sasuke, I need to get in there." Naruto said groggily, knowing the raven was in there, but then blushed when he realized that Sasuke was only five feet away and naked, he whimpered and put his hand up to his mouth, but dropped his toothbrush into the sink in the process. Naruto bit his lip, picked up his toothbrush and continued his work, he wasn't going to let the baka Uchiha get to him.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm done," he cut the water and opened the curtain,

Naruto looked at why the sudden silence and saw a dripping wet Sasuke like a foot away, the poor fox's face, ears, and neck all turned tomato red.

Sasuke only blushing slightly, "I forgot a towel… can I use yours?"

Naruto looked away and shoved the towel into the naked teen's chest, "H-here!" and he sprinted out as fast as he could, the blonde made his way to the kitchen quickly and saw a note on the table again. "Huh?" the boy picked up the hand written note,

It read, 'All teachers for your school were called in for a conference in Kyoto, so Iruka and I won't be back for a week. There is enough money for groceries, don't spend it unless necessary, maybe you can get pizza once. Having friends over is fine, no parties or law breaking please, and make sure the house is clean when we get back. And no going out alone past 7:30pm.

Thanks,

Kakashi

P.S. No babysitters, we promise.' The P.S. was written in a different handwriting, Naruto guessed it was Iruka's,

Sasuke walked in, fully clothed in his usual black wardrobe, Naruto looked up at him and smiled, "Hi," he blushed slightly, "sorry for before." He pouted cutely,

Sasuke kissed the boy's forehead and murmured, "That's fine, so what's up?"

"Kakashi and Iruka are gone for a whole week on business, they're in Kyoto… they gave us money for groceries, I'm guessing it's in the envelope." The small one pointed to a blank white envelope on the empty table, he set the note down,

Sasuke was staring, his eyes roamed like hands going up and down the slightly curved form of the body in front of him, he paused on his sweep upwards to the little one's whisker marks. The raven bent slightly over to lick along one of the gouges of skin, "So that means we're alone for one whole week?"

Naruto blushed again, realizing what the hint was in Sasuke's voice, "Y-yeah, they s-said no babysitter or ah-anything…"

"Well, isn't that awfully convenient?" Sasuke moved to the smaller one's ear and licked the outer shell,

"Sasuke…" Naruto bit his lip,

"Are your ears _that_ sensitive?" Sasuke nipped the lobe,

"Ah!" The blonde's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears, "I-I can't help it, it feels good."

"Come with me." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged the fox to his room,

"Sasuke! Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto squealed as he was lifted up briefly, bridal style, then set gently on the bed,

"Naruto…" Sasuke got on top of him, on his knees and elbows so he could hover over the kitsune, "I love you. Do you love me?" His coal eyes burned,

The sudden intensity made Naruto weak, he pushed his legs together and twisted them slightly to get rid of the burning in his groin, "Sasuke… I do… I love you." He knit his brow and tears streamed from the corners of his eyes, damn the raven, this was a little quick… the fox just woke up…

"I-I'm sorry Naruto! I made you cry!"

"I'm not crying, teme!" Naruto shouted weakly,

"Then why are there tears?" Sasuke frowned, was the boy lying to him? No… Naruto didn't cry when he lied.

"Because… because…downthereissohotithurtsteme." Naruto mumbled, all Sasuke could catch was the attached 'teme,'

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

Naruto took a deep breath, "_I'M HARD OKAY?" _

He sighed, that's all? "I am too," Sasuke smiled, he lowered his body so both their groins were together, "See?" he thrust against the younger teen underneath him,

"aaaah!" Naruto's moan was loud, it was clear that he didn't have to hide his voice,

"It's a shame; I already took a shower…" Sasuke smiled,

"You can take another one with me when we're done." Naruto was blushing fiercely, but meant every word,

Sasuke answered with a kiss, Naruto moaned when Sasuke's tongue pushed its way past the little ones pink lips. The raven was mesmerized with the feeling and the taste of the blonde, he tasted like green apple candy. How did the dobe figure out that it was Sasuke's favorite, and how come the taste was such a turn on? Sasuke moaned with Naruto as the little one started to fight back.

"Sasuke…" Naruto pulled away, he blushed but figured it would be better to ask first, "Are we going to… do it?"

"Are you ok with that? Otherwise we have to stop now." Sasuke took the gray shirt that the kitsune was wearing and slipped under the fabric, roaming over the boy's flat stomach.

"I'm ok Sasuke," Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder, "If it's you, then it's ok." He smiled sweetly and kissed Sasuke on the lips,

Sasuke pushed up Naruto's shirt and helped him get it over his head. The raven hovered over the boy, delving down to kiss the smaller one's neck, he gently sucked the skin and bit down on it. Naruto gasped, arching his back slightly into the touch, Sasuke roamed his hands over flesh and lightly twisted a pink bud.

"God…" Naruto bit his lip, holding back the mewls coming from his throat, "Mmmm…"

"Why are you holding back suddenly? It's just us here." Sasuke smiled as he got to a nipple, he clamped his mouth over it and bit the flesh,

Naruto squirmed and a moan freely passed his lips, Sasuke teased him with both teeth and tongue while all Naruto could do was squirm helpless under him, "It's just so embarrassing… uh!"

"It's just me." The raven's hand slowly teased the button and finally made it slip, he gripped the zipper and was about to pull down,

"That's why I can't help but be embarrassed…" The blonde looked to the side,

The older teen kissed the smaller one's cheek, "It's ok, you don't have to worry about a thing…" he muttered into the other boy's cheek, and the zipper slowly dragged down until the jeans were loose,

"Ah!" the fox exclaimed, seeing his pants being slowly pulled down his leg and Sasuke kissed his thigh. Naruto sat up and Sasuke came face to face with a blushing fox, their lips meshed and the raven felt his shirt being pulled up. The older one helped the little blonde pull off his shirt and unbutton his jeans, but before it could go any further, Sasuke yanked down Naruto's boxers, exposing all skin.

"Your beautiful Naruto…" Sasuke's hand hovered over the pulsing cock, and gently grabbed it,

"Sasuke!" Naruto shut his eyes and buried his face into the raven's shoulder, "aaahhh!"

Sasuke tried to remember from one of the books he read how to prepare the younger one for what was next, he had put all the stuff in Naruto's closet… but he didn't know how to use half of it.

"Sorry to break this up, but I need to get something really quick." Sasuke hopped off the bed and Naruto almost instantly closed his legs. The taller boy strode into the dobe's room, opened the closet door, and rummaged through the untouched bag, he pulled out the lube and strode back to the bedroom,

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto looked at the bottle of pink goo, he watched Sasuke poor a small amount on two fingers,

"Naruto, spread your legs." Sasuke ordered,

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?" Naruto stuttered, pushing his thighs closer together and pulling them closer to his chest, "Wh-what a-are you gonna do…"

"I'll show you," Sasuke put his free hand on the younger one's knee, "please?" he said sweetly,

"F-fine," Naruto slowly opened his legs and exposed his aching member, Sasuke kneeled between the tanned legs and slid his fingers down to find the puckered whole. The blonde gasped at the cool liquid, the raven carefully applied a generous amount to the outside skin before pushing his index finger into the blonde.

"Mmmm…" The younger one bit his lip, carefully trying to relax around the intrusion, he remembered reading some things about anal and knew he had to just breathe and try to relax. Another finger slithered in and he flinched.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, feeling the hot tight muscles around his fingers.

"A-a little." The little fox stammered, Sasuke started to move slowly in and out, stretching the muscles. Pain started to become a more pleasant feeling and Naruto grunted.

"Maybe we should stop if it's hurting you." Right as the older teen said that he rubbed over a bundle of nerves, pleasure shot up the younger one's back.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned,

"What happened?" Sasuke blushed and stopped moving.

"D-don't stop," Naruto whimpered, "and whatever you did, it felt really good."

"Ok…" Sasuke started thrusting different directions until he heard the blonde cry out again, "Here?" he rubbed the area again for emphasis.

"Ahhn! Yeah, there!" Naruto tilted his head back and held the sheets tighter,

Sasuke added another digit and began thrusting faster, he leaned in and started kissing and biting Naruto's neck. "You look so sexy right now Naruto."

"S-Sasuke, I think it's ok for you to do it." Naruto shook with pleasure, wanting Sasuke to be a part of it too.

"Alright." Sasuke pulled his jeans and boxers completely off, he poured more lubricant on his hand and rubbed it onto his arousal. The raven hovered over the blonde, placing one hand beside Naruto's head and the other positioned himself at his lover's entrance. Sasuke started pushing in slowly and filled the fox completely, he moaned as the tight ring of muscles constricted around his cock.

"Uuuh…" Naruto groaned, it wasn't painful, but it wasn't like when Sasuke was fingering him. This time it was a lot bigger and really hot, Naruto grunted as his muscles conformed around the intrusion.

"C-can I move?" Sasuke stroked his lover's cheek and kissed his lips lightly,

"Please do," Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder and hung a leg over his lower back, giving better access to the teen above him.

Sasuke started to move slowly, he grunted and buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck. "Aaah…" He started a slightly faster, more even pace.

Naruto moaned, being filled felt amazing and the mix of pain and pleasure was starting t make his head spin. "Ah, God! Sasuke, move faster!"

Sasuke complied and began to look for the spot he found before, he knew he found it after the boy under him practically screamed with delight. His kept his pace and placement as his felt his climax starting to build. "Naruto…I'm going to come…"

"Me too…!" Naruto cried out, they both couldn't take a single moment more. "SASUKE!" His muscles convulsed and he came all over his and Sasuke's upper bodies.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke came just as Naruto did, filling the younger boy with his seed. He pulled out of the boy as he finished, the raven scooped the boy up and laid him down so they were next to each other. They both faced each other and kissed lightly for a few minutes, Sasuke held Naruto closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too." Naruto smiled, sleep started taking over his brain, his eyes slowly drooped shut and everything was consumed by black.

Sasuke listened to his lover's breath until, he too, had fallen asleep.

_**TBC**_

**OMYGOD I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! HOLY SHIT!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. This was mostly a mindless sex moment...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Yo, um, yeah... I don't even know if any of you people read this anymore, but I'm kinda putting this story under reconstruction. So as of now, this story is going to be re-written and will be posted hopefully by the end of summer.

Thanks,

The Hatta


End file.
